El deseo que cambio su mundo
by Karin0212
Summary: esta historia es como dos chicas y un chico(este por accidente)de nuetro mundo, por un deseo llegaron al mundo de inazuma japón donde las dos chicas cambiada sus vidas y tal ves un poco de su futuro. parejas muchas. este es mi primer fanfic. mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**EL deseo que cambio su mundo.**

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic y a qui tiene dos de mis oc favoritas para que estén con los mejores del mundo.**

 **primero yo voy a contar algo de este capitulo y tal ves en un futuro, pero se lo dejare todo a Karin-chan (se que se llama igual que to pero es que me encanta ese nombre)**

normal del narrador

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1:El deseo y conociendo un poco a Inazuma Eleven**_

un dia normal, en una secundaria en México, una chica de cabello azabache corto asta debajo de los hombros,un listón rojo amarrado en el, ojos onix y negro como la noche,cuerpo delgado y muy bien definido con pechos un poco grande como para su edad y también pequeña tan solo teniendo 13 años.

Ella es Karin González.

 **POV Karin**

Salí corriendo de mi salón, a dirección al edificio de al frente para esperar a mi mejor amiga del alma, Teto Hernández.

Por alguna casualidad nuestros padres, al escuchar esos nombres, les encantaron.

Teto es de mi edad 13 años, pero yo soy mayor por unos 6 meses; es mi mejor amiga desde el quinder,ella tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura de color avellana al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y pálida,cuerpo delgado y definido, menos sus pechos, esos eran invisibles.

Ella es lo contrario a mi, alocada,boba para lo estudios,una fanática del anime, bueno eso no es tan distinto a mi.

Escuche que alguien venia corriendo bajando las escaleras, me voltee y me encontré con una loca Teto corriendo asia mi para abrasarme.

-¡Karin-chan!-grito Teto, se lanzo a abrasarme y me soltó enseguida para seguir abrandome-karin, puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa, es que mis padres se fueron y no van a volver asta mañana y se llevaron a mi hermanito, y sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar sola y mucho menos en la noche- dijo mientras hacia todo una drama.

-Claro que si-le dije y le sonreí y me abraso de nuevo.

En el camino a mi casa solo abramos de la bendita tarea que dejan los maestros y ella quejándose,luego empezamos a hablar del anime Inazuma eleven, de los chicos y de sus super técnicas.

Así seguimos en todo el camino asta que vi dos lindos dientes de león, los agarre con cuidado para que no salieran volando

-Ten,pide un deseo-le dije a Teto dándole uno para que pidiera y luego soplada.

Deseo de Teto- **(Deseo estar en Inazuma Eleven y conocer a los chicos)-** pensó para luego soplar.

Mi deseo - **(Deseo estar en Inazuma Eleven y conocer a los chicos)-** pensé para luego soplar al mismo tiempo que Teto.

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando asta llegar a mi casa donde estaban mis dos hermanitas Hana y Sora comiendo,nos unimos a comer, aunque Teto se robo la mitad de mi comida pero me controle y no me enoje; luego hicimos la tarea mientras mis hermanitas nos hacían reí y Teto me hacia bromas.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a llover, eran las 9:30 PM y Teto y yo nos fuimos a dormir y antes de quedarnos completamente dormirás pensamos si nuestros deseos se harían realidad aunque solo sea de broma.

Ya era mas de media noche y la poquita lluvia se convirtió en tormenta, las dos seguíamos dormirás asta que escuchamos unos ruidos espeluznantes afuera de la casa que iso que Teto y yo despertemos asustaras.

-Que fue eso Karin-me pregunto Teto.

-Nada, tal ves el viento movió algo en el jardín- le respondí pero de la nada la ventana se abrió de dejando entrar el agua y un fuerte viento haciendo un remolino dentro de mi habitación.

-¡Ah...!-gritamos y nos abrasamos y luego nos desmallamos.

me proponía a seguir durmiendo pero algo o mas bien alguien me lo impidió, poco a poco abrí los ojos dejando ver a Teto durmiendo y casi babeando.

-¡Teto despierta!-la empuje y Teto despertó enojara.

-¿Por que me despiertas? quiero seguir dorm...- se callo y empezó a voltear a un lado a otro-Neee...karin ¿sabes donde estamos?- dijo un poco desorientada.

No sentía la presencia de mis hermanas, me fije mejor y vi que estábamos en el pasto, me enfoque mejor y vi a todo un equipo de fútbol, estábamos alado de la cancha y ademas de un rió, en ella estaban los chicos jugando, vi su uniforme la cual era muy conocido para mi.

-¿Pero que?, ¿que hacemos en Inazuma Eleven si esto es un anime?- dije alterada y me levante del pasto, me fije en Teto que se estaba levantando igual, ella ya no tenia su pijama sino jeans, tenis blancos con un poco de morado,una camiseta de tirante blanca. Ella seguía igual solo por su apariencia anime y ademas de ¿sus pechos?, sus pechos están mas grande, casi del tamaño de los míos.

Me fije en mi ropa y tenían casi lo mismo, jeans,tenis botas color blanco,una camiseta del mismo color y estilo, mi cuerpo era lo mismo.

-Karin, si estamos aquí, significa que mi deseo se cumplió, ahora puedo conocer a todos los chicos de Inazuma Eleven-Dijo Teto feliz-¿Tu que pediste?-me pregunto.

-Es extraño pero, pedí lo mismo que tu, aun así, tenemos que guardar el secreto de que somos de otra dimensión y que ellos son un anime-le dije y ella me iba a preguntar algo mas pero escuchamos que alguien gritándonos.

-¡Cuidado!- nos gritaron, me fije y me encontré con un balón con fuego alrededor que se acercaba peligrosamente a Teto.

- **(es una hisatssu)-** pensé rápidamente, me puse al frente de Teto y lo detuve con una mano.

Todos los chicos corrieron asia nosotras y me puse nerviosa, por instinto patee el balón que cogió la misma fuerza o mas del disparo de hace un momento, que entro a la portería. todos me miraban sorprendidos, asta Teto que se veía feliz y a la ves sorprendida.

-Yo...Etto... Lo siento- wow, mas nerviosa no me pude poner.

-¡Oigan, esperen!- nos grito el capitán del equipo Endo Mamoru.

-mande- me puse nerviosa mientras Teto solo se ocultaba por detrás de mi.

-¿Como hicistes eso?,¿acaso eres portera?-me pregunto, cosa que casi me caigo por sus típicas preguntas

-Eh... el fútbol ya no es mucho lo mio, solo lo hice para proteger a mi amiga-

-Tienes mucho potencial-dijo Goejin- y lamento si mi tiro casi las lastima-

-Ne... No importa, el tiro no iba muy fuerte como para mandarnos al hospital-dijo Teto.

-¡Chicos, hay que seguir entrenando!-grito Aki desde lejos.

-Si. fue un gusto en conocerlas, yo soy Endo Mamoru ¿y ustedes?- dijo sonriendo. ahora entiendo porque es tan amistoso y todo el equipo lo quiere.

-Yo soy Teto Hernández y ella es Karin Gonzalez-Dijo Teto presentándonos a las dos.

-Sus apellidos no son muy comunes-Dijo kidou.

-Si lo sabemos, y tu ¿como te llamas?- dije un poco nerviosa para no sospechar.

-Kidou Yuuto- dijo el de la capa haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Es un gusto... Mmm...Si es que no les molesta, podemos ver su entrenamiento- Dijo Teto.

-No hay problema, vengan con migo- dijo Aki llevándonos con las demás chicas.

-Gracias y perdona si les causamos muchos problemas- le dije a Aki.

-No hay de que, por cierto, me llamo Aki Kino- dijo Aki.

-Que lindo nombre Aki-chan-dije yo feliz, aunque si los conozca a todos me hace sentir feliz en que los tenga a un lado mio.

-Gracias, los suyos son muy lindos también- dijo Aki.

Aki no llevo a las bancas donde están todos las chicas mientra veíamos a todos entrenar, menos a unos que pensé que no estaban.

~~~desde la cancha~~~

-Oye Endo, ¿quienes son esas chicas?- dijo Kazemaru viéndonos desde la cancha.

-Las acabamos de conocer, Karin es muy fuerte, detuvo la técnica de Goenji muy fácilmente y Teto, no se si es fuerte o no?- respondió Endo feliz como siempre.

-Y también la devolvió con aun mas fuerza- Dijo Goenji.

-Entonces, ¿saben jugar?- dijo Hiroto uniéndose a la conversación

-Pues... dijo que si sabia pero lo dejo y de Teto no se mucho-dijo Endo para seguir con el entrenamiento.

~~~volviendo con nosotras~~~

Toda la tarde nos pasamos viendo a los chicos y conociendo a las chicas volviendonos buenas amigas aunque, algunas estaban entrenando, osea Toko,Rika y Reina.

-Wow...- dijimos las dos sorprendidas al ver las técnicas de los chicos en persona.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes son de por aquí?-pregunto Haruna asiendo que me puniera nerviosas pero luego se me creo un plan enseguida.

-No, de echo, no se como llegamos aquí- dije sacando unas lagrimitas falsas mientras Teto hacia lo mismo.

-Esperen, no lloren, entonces ¿de donde vienen?- pregunto alarmada Fuyuka.

-En México- dijo Teto aun llorando en lagrimas falsas.

-¿¡QUEEEE...!?- gritaron las 4 sorprendidas.

-¿Viven tan lejos?-preguntaron las 4 pero con voz mas baja.

-Si, no sabemos como llegamos aquí, estamos perdidas-dijo Teto con cascaritas en los ojos.

- **(Que buena actuación)** \- pensé pero lo pensé como si se lo dijera a Teto, je, como si ella me escuchara.

-Tranquilas, si no tienen donde quedarse, entonces vengan a mi casa-dijo Aki.

-¡Eh...!,¿como se te ocurre? y si te regañan por nuestra culpa- dijo Teto.

-No, mis padres se fueron por una semana, con ustedes me adían mas compañía-

-Gracias- le dije a Aki y ella asistió.

-¿Chicas, que ocurre?-pregunto Endo llegando a tomas agua.

-Pues veras...-dije y le empece a explicar por unos minutos mientras otros miembros llegaban.

***Media hora después***

-¿Osea que están perdidas?- pregunto el capitán por fin entendiendo de lo que le digo.

-Llevo mas de 4 beses diciéndote lo mismo, ¿que tienes en la cabeza?- dige enojara casi asiendo una aura roja y negra de tras de mi.

-Lo siento, es que Endo es de lento aprendizaje-dijo Kazemaru lograndome tranquilizar.

-Es cierto, para que me enojo y si siempre pasa lo mismo con Teto- dije y suspire ondo y luego vi a Teto nerviosas.

-Bueno, como sea,oigan,¿no tienen que irse ya?, ya casi va a anochecer-dijo Teto.

-No, todos nos quedamos el un edificio- dijo Kido relajado como siempre.

-Es cierto Karin-chan,Teto-chan, pueden quedarse en una de las habitaciones-propuso Haruna feliz.

-¿De verdad?, ¿ellos no se enojan?-pregunto Teto mirando a todo los integrantes de Inazuma.

-¿Por que habríamos que hacer eso?-pregunto Midorikawa.

-Es porque unas extrañas que recién conocen y ya van a vivir en el mismo edificio, pues...-dije nerviosa.

-No, no son ningunas extrañas, nos nuestras nuevas amigas-dijo Endo sonriendo.

-ya veo, gracias Endo-le agradecí sonriendo

Despues de eso, tomamos las cosas y nos fuimos al edificio demasiado grande, me dieron una habitaciónaun lado de Aki y de Teto,a Teto le toco en la esquina, a si que soy su única vecina.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Bueno, como veran, no soy muy buena haciendo historias pero por favor, dejen sus Reviews y tratare de actualiza la historia muy pronto.**

 **Con esto finalizo el capitulo a si que.**

 **Ciao~ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola amigos como están, yo muy pero muy cansada de escribir este capitulo una y otra ves, la rason mis hermanas,ella no querían que lo escribiera y cada ves que lo escribía me lo borraban por completo y cuando tenia la inspiración me la cortaban con lo que sea asta con un balo naso en la cabesa es día fue el peor ya que me sangro la nariz y a cada rato era así me sangraba y un amigo me dijo que parecía pervertida y otro me quiso besar, no mi primer beso así que le di una buenas patadas a los dos y los perseguir por toda la escuela para pegarles con lo que sea.**

 **bueno los dejo de aburrir con mi historia de la escuela y les pongo el fic**

 **dicraime: los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a LEVEL-5, o sino Endo se hubiera casado con Aki y Natsumi con Goenji.**

 _Capitulo 2: el accidente._

Después fuimos al edificio y me dieron una habitación alado de la de Aki y Teto, a Teto le toco en la esquina así que yo soy como su única vecina.

Teto y yo estábamos hablando tranquila mente en mi habitación de todo lo que avía pasado ese día, des de el momento en el que llegamos asta ese mismo instante, vi como Teto me iba a preguntar algo- **(tal ves el como llegamos a qui)-** cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Aki y Haruna con un poco de ropa en las manos.

-karin-chan,Teto-chan tengan les trajimos esto-dijo Aki dándonos los dos montones de ropa a mi y a Teto.

-Gracias pero ¿sera suficiente para el tiempo que estemos?-pregunte un poco dudosa por que si era muy poco ropa para todo el tiempo que estemos y pienso que va a ser mucho tiempo mientras descubrimos como volver a nuestro mundo.

-Mmm... tal ves, pero luego vamos toda al centro comercial para comprar mas ropa-dijo Haruna feliz con la idea de ir al centro comercial a complae montones y montones de ropa **.**

- **(Hay no, no quiero ir al centro comercial es comprar y comprar mucha ropa es muy enfadoso)-** pensé

-Pero con que dinero, nosotras no tenemos dinero- dijo teto un poco nerviosa y pensativa

-de eso no te preocupes, luego le pedimos al papá de Natsumi el favor que nos preste su tarjeta de crédito, el complenreda la situación y ademas que natsumi propuso la idea, a y ademas les darán a ustedes dinero cada semana para que compren lo que sea cuando vallan a la escuela o tengan algún antojo-dijo aki.

-a ok, !espera escuela...¡-dijimos al uniso teto y yo por la escuela y yo pensaba que aquí ni iban a la escuela.

-si pero no se preocupen estamos a la mitad del verano( **n/t:** aquí es tan a la mitad del verano)luego el padre de natsumi las inscribida a la escuela y les darán el uniforme y luego les pedirán su información para la inscripción , por lo que el ve piensa que se van a quedar un lago tiempo así que el piensa que es lo mejor para que no pierdan estudios-dijo haruna respondiendo cada pregunta de mi mente.

-bueno veo que ya hablaron con el papa del natsumi a si que bueno esta bien,pero me pueden dejar cambiar por favor-dije por que vi como haruna y aki iban a decir algo pienso de como conozco al padre de natsumi por eso dije algo mas para cambiar el tema.

-si, nos vemos al rato-me dijo teto para sacar con ella a haruna y a aki con ella.

yo solo suspire hondo para luego ver la ropa que me dio aki lo que me puse fueron unas mallas negras con mis tenis botas **-(me encantan mis tenis botas)-** una camiseta blanca de tirante con estampado de un gato negro negro.

cuando termine de cambiarme y mirarme en el espejo aki entro con un cepillo en mano.

-te queda mejor a ti que ami, tienes una linda figura-me dijo sonriendo y alsando el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

-gracias, nunca antes alguien me avía dicho eso-dije algo sonrojada

-esta bien, pero es... hora de peinarte...- me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi con el cepillo en mano y ami solo fui retrocediendo poco a poquito.

-no mi cabello no, no me gusta que me lo cepillen ni teto ni nadie en el mundo-dije casi chocando mi espalda en la pared

-pero tu cabello es muy lindo-dijo haciendo puchero

-no importa,simple es la misma excusa para que alguien lo quiera cepillar-dije escapándome de aki ya que ella se avalan so y yo esquivándola escapando por la puerta.

-vuelve a qui karin-chan- me grito corriendo tras de mi

-¡NUNCA!-le grite y salí mucho mas rápido para escapar de la vista de aki.

cuando iba dando la vuelta bajando las escaleras choque con algo o mas bien con alguien cayendo encima de el,me levante un poco para ver quien era y me encontré con midorikawa.

-Helado de vainilla-dijo para luego terminar desmallado ya que pos no se tal ves era pesada o algo mas.

-Hay no cree que soy un helado de vainilla, mejor me lo llevo a una enfermería-dije eso y me levante y puse a midorikawa en mis hombros y empece a correr por los pasillos y de lejos vi a kasemaru

-Hola karin-chan,¿!eh¡? ¿por que tienes a midorikawa en tus brasos?-me dijo parándome a saludar y hablar un poco.

-lo que pasa es que fue un pequeño accidente-dije nerviosa

-¿!Que accidente¡?-me pregunto un poco preocupado

-pues...¡ME CAÍ ENCIMA DE EL MIENTRAS IBA CORRIENDO!-dije un poco alterada empezando a correr de nuevo y el me siguió.

-¿como sucedió? y ¿como demonios puedes con midorikawa? si el pesa mucho-me pregunto

-estaba escapando y choque y caí encima de el y por que demonios tuve que aprender a pelear de esta manera y por que demonios me deje guiar por mis instinto de pelea de hermanas-dije un tanto enojada- **(juro que cuando vuelva voy a dejar de pelear con mis hermanas)-** pensé

-¿a que te refieres con todo eso?-me pregunto

-a no importa ¿donde esta la enfermería?- pregunte

-en el siguiente pasillo-dijo, cuando lo dijo salí corriendo mas rápido que el y llegue a la enfermería, cuando llegue deje a midorikawa en una de las camas y llega kasemaru.

-si que eres rápida karin-chan-dijo ajitado con las manos en las rodillas.

-gracias- y dije y me senté a lado de midorikawa y dije-lo siento mucho mido-kun-

-no te preocupe el se recupera rápido y ademas¿ de quien y por que es capabas?-

-a de aki por que ella me quería peinar y no me gusta ni ce pillarlo ni que alguien lo cepille-

-pero deberías peinartelo asi te verías mas linda-me decía casi regañan dome

-es que no me gusta y ademas ¿me estas diciendo fea?- casi me ponía a llorar.

-¡n-no...es solo que... no llores... no llores...es solo que!... lo siento... mantendré mi boca serrada...-

-esta bien, disculpa aceptada-dije bol viendo a mi forma normal

-...Mmm...-midorikawa comenzaba a despertarse

-¡midorikawa!-grito kase-kun

-¿donde estoy? recuerdo que algo me callo en cima y dos cosas muy blandas casi me asfixiaron y casi muero-

-lo siento- dije muy apenada

\- ¡tu eres la que me callo en cima, tus bubis casi me matan!-

-n-no tenias que mencionarla-dije cubriendo me mis bubis. ** _-_ (mal día para usar una camisa de tirantes).**

 **-** vamos ella ya te pidió disculpas-dijo con un poco de sonrojo por lo antes mencionado

-gracias-dije mas aliviada

-¡pero de esta no te salvadas tendrás que invitarme un helado-

-esta bien, ya veo mi dinero volando -dije causando una pequeña risita a kase, pero de repente

-¡karin-chan ya te encontré!-dijo aki en la puerta con cepillo en la mano

-nooo... tengo que uir-dije en posicion de escape

-¡no te escaparas!- dijo kase sujetándome la espalda

-déjame uir-

-no ¡ahora aki!-

-gracias kase-kun, karin-chan plepa date para ser peinada-dijo acercándose a mi con el cepillo

-¡no, no quiero!-dije moviéndome causando algunos golpes a kase-kun

entonces el me da la vuelta y aki empieza a se pillarme. yo no quería causar algún golpe o un grito tan fuente para alarmar a alguien así que me quede quieta si hacer ningún movimiento dejándome peinar.

-bien, ya acabe-dijo y kase me soltó

-que mala, te dije que no quería y ademas no hubiera causado el accidente si me hubieras dejado peinarme yo sola -dije con casca ritas en los ojos. 

-lo siento, pero asi te ves mas bonita-dijo aki

-cierto,pero de que te quejas -dijo midorikawa

-es que también no me gusta peinarme-deje casi haciendo puchero

-pero las chicas se tienen que cuidar el pelo-dijo kase

-entonces ¿tu eres una chica?-dije pero solo lo dije porque quería verlo enojado

-no lo que dije era sola mente una expresion, ademas ¡soy hombre!-dijo enojado **-( que lindo se ve enojado)-** pensé

 **-** entonces ya debes tener novia-dije solo para verificar aun debo de ganar una apuesta con teto

-...si la tengo...-dijo muy sonrojado

-¿a si? ¿ como se llama?-dije- **(llevo mitad de la apuesta)**

 **-**...se llama Reika Midou...-dijo

-ok te creo...pero quiero conocerla pronto-dije **-(ya gane la apuesta)**

 **-** ella vive en Osaka-

-no te preocupes ella vendrá dentro de dos días con los demás-dijo aki muy feliz

-ya quiero conocerla y a los demás-dije y me acerque a midorikawa y dije- midori-kun-

-¡QUE!-

-crees en la magia-

-...no...-

entonces de la nada saque un gran bote de helado de vainilla

-¿y ahora?-

-¡SI CREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- dijo y me arrebato de un salto el helado y espeso a comérselo como un niño de 5 años

-...¡esta muy rico!...-dijo y siguió comiéndoselo

-karin-chan ¿como hicistes eso?-me pregunto muy sorprendida aki junto con kase de la misma manera

-...la verda... no tengo ni la mayor idea jajaja...-dije riéndome

-¿que clase de pregunta es esa ?¬¬-dijeron ambos

-es broma, mientras iba corriendo fui a la cocina por que tenia un poco de amble y tenia antojo de helado asi que me fige en el congelador y lo agarre para luego ir a comérmelo con teto-dije sin que midori se diera cuenta que ese helado es de el.

-gracias karin-chan, tu cuenta esta saldada-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se terminaba de comer su helado

-...esta bien...-dije mientras me iba

-¡yo voy contigo!-dijo rápido midorikawa mientras me perseguía

-...esa chica si es un poco rara...-dijo kase mientra midori y yo ya nos aviamos ido

-pero es buena persona-dijo ali sonriendo

mientra en otro lado( donde estoy yo)

 _ **continuada...**_

ya termine

por favor comenten y díganme lo que sea

a y se que le copie un poco la historia a michelle-guzman pero esta historia si sera muy diferente pero me estoy guiando un poco con la de ella ya que estoy muy cansada de escribir esta historia

así que hasta la próxima

adios


	3. Chapter 3-descubriendo la razón

**ya volví, antes ya quería subir el capitulo pero mi papa no quería pagar el Internet, por culpa de mis hermanas menores de no limpiar su cuarto y casi reprobar pero yo le insistí por mi diploma de primer lugar y luego quedamos en un acuerdo las gemelas no usaran ningún aparato electrónico sin Internet todo un bimestre hasta que suban de calificación.**

 **y las oc de karin se parece mucho a mi y teto se parece a mi mejor amiga geraldyne**

 **dicraime(o lo que sea) - los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen les pertenecen a LEVEL-5, solo me pertenecen los oc y la historia.**

* * *

 **capitulo 3-descubriendo la razón**

 **en otro lado(donde estoy yo)**

yo y midorikawa platicábamos muy ha gusto de cosas triviales desde nuestros gusto hasta los secretos, pero no todos, y cosas que nos han pasado en la vida, yo le contaba todo lo que hacia pero no le conté nada de mi familia o de mis secretos mas dolorosos o mi edad, hasta le conté todo de teto y nos reíamos mucho por que le contabas las bromas que hacia y como me hacían sufrir.

pasamos todo lo que faltaba del día hablando hasta que se iso noche y el me acompaño a mi habitación paro el el camilo le pregunte.

-oye midorikawa-kun ¿como eres cuando juegas al fútbol?-le pregunte curiosa

-pues... doy todo lo mejor de mi-

-pero yo vi en el entrenamiento que a beses hiroto-kun y fudou-kun te molestaban y te retaban-le dije por todo lo que vi en el entrenamiento

-es porque me distraigo mucho... -

-y ¿ no te sientes herido?- pregunte preocupada

-la verdad... si- dijo triste

-l-lo siento midori-kun-

-no importa, pero no voy a dejar que eso me afecte , yo voy a luchar por ser el mejor- me dijo con mucha confianza y yo le sonreí

-que bueno-

-karin-chan ¿te puedo abrasar?- me dijo poniéndose al frente de mi.

-haa...eto... si por que no-dije nerviosa al principio, pero cuando lo dije el me abrasó y yo el correspondí el abraso con un poco de sonrojo porque era la primera ves que alguien me pedía un abraso y mas cuando nos acabamos de conocer eso si que ara muy extraño.

-es extraño... pero siento algo muy familiar en ti, como si fueras la madre que nunca tuve-me dijo con un poco de sentimiento y abrasándome aun mas fuerte .

-aaa... ya veo, entiendo, es extraño pero siento algo un poco familiar con eso ,ya que a mi siempre me costo hablar de mis gustos o mi vida personal con alguien ya que siempre desconfió a que lo revelen con los demás. pero hoy me sentí muy libre para hablar de eso con alguien que acabo de conocer y eso que ni con mis padres soy así solo con mi hermana mayo-dije igual que el y escondiendo me un poco en su hombro ya que soy un tanto mas pequeña que el. pero luego dije-y con lo de madre, yo no lo seria, ya que soy menor que tu-

\- así ¿ cuantos tienes?- me pregunto soltando un poco el agarre

-tengo 13 años, soy un año menor que tu-dije sorprendiéndolo un poco

-¡en serio! yo pensé que eras de mi misma edad-me dijo

-bueno esta bien, pero ¿a que te referías con "como si fuera la medre que nunca tuve"- dije

-aaa pues... es como te dije antes, es como algo familiar y algo maternal que me agrada de ti-

-ok, pero no te encariñes mucho con migo- lo dije por si acaso llega damos a irnos y no nos dejaran ir

-entendido-

-amm... me puedes soltar por favor, es que, que tal si alguien nos ve y empieza a pensar cosas extrañas-dije y el me soltó en seguida

-si lo siento, pero, cuando nadie este te puedo abrasar cuando me plazca-

-no soy una osa de peluche ¬¬ -dije

-bueno, bueno pero si puedo- me dijo suplicando

-no- dije tan seco

-haa... que mala- me dijo enojado

-ya ya tranquilo-dije tranquilizándolo, pero luego se me ocurrió una idea- ya se, que tal si jugamos a un juego de roles de la familia- dije por que se me ocurrió por la conversación de antes.

-muy buena idea, entonces de que se trata-me dijo ya que se ve que no lo conoce muy bien

\- se trata que tu y yo vamos a actuar como hermanos, yo como la hermana menor y tu como el hermano mayor, si- le dije y al padecer a el le encanto la idea

-si, entonces yo asumiré el papel del hermano mayor y me encargare de ti y protegeré como buen hermano mayor y tendrás que decirme "onii-san" ok- dijo feliz al parecer si le encanto la idea para que me trate como si de una hermana menor fuera, tal ves por que nunca tuvo

-si y yo te molestare y seré muy periche y me tendrás que decirme "onee-chan"- le dije feliz, pero al padecer lo le gusto lo de ser molesta y periche

-¡oye!- me reclamo

-bueno, no te molestare y seré una muy buena hermana menor y te protegeré como tu- dije y los dos nos empezamos a reír por lo que acaba de pasar

-bueno es mejo que ya vallas a tu habitación y descanses para que mañana tengas energía-me dijo señalándome las escaleras que me llevan al tercer piso donde están las habitaciones de las chicas.

-ok, nos vemos mañana onii-san- dije despidiéndome y yéndome a mi habitación.

cuando llegue, me cambie con una pijama que me dejo aki con el montón,y la pijama consistía en una camisa peluda de manga larga color violeta y un pantalón igual de color azul cielo con algunos copos de nieve de un azul mas fuerte, luego me cepille mi cabello y me lo amare con una coleta para que mañana no este tan enredado.

luego de eso me fije en mi mesita de noche cuando me dirigía a mi cama y vi lo que menos espere mi celular ,era un SAMSUNG Galaxy-GTS, cuando lo vi fui a el con un poco de temor y lo tome, luego lo prendí pero en el proceso una luz blanca muy fuerte resplandeciente de mi celular pero luego se fue apagando poco a poco y dejando ves mi pantalla de bloqueo( que era una imagen minato el papá de naruto) y lo que vi era de un mensaje no leído, no decía de quien era y menos pensar que era de algún familiar o amigo que me este buscando si esta vamos en otra dimensión.

así que decidí ver de que se trataba el mensaje abriéndolo deslizando el mensaje en la pantalla para abrirlo, cuando lo abri me dejo mas que en shok por lo que decía-

 _mensaje_ _anónimo_

" _hola mi pequeña karin_ "

 _se lo que haces y que estas leyendo este mensaje_

 _por que yo te lo deje en tu celular que olvidaste y a qui te lo dejo._

 _yo te envié a ese mundo, pero antes de continuar leyendo_

 _busca a tu amiga teto y les_ _responderé_

 _las preguntas que sean, pero hay limites de preguntas_

 _y ademas que alguien mas va a ir con_ _ustedes_

 _pero no te diré quien es o cuando les llega._

y ese fue el final del mensaje, yo si quería saber por que estamos aquí a si que salí corriendo asta la habitación de Teto con todo y mi celular, cuando llegue no lo pensé dos beses y entre a la habitación sin importar que teto me lanzo un cepillo pero yo lo esquive ya que estoy acostumbrada a que me lancen cosas.

-pero que haces karin-chan, casi me das un infarto cuando en trastes así- me dijo con un gran enojo y poniéndose la mano en el corazón

-eso no importa, mejor lee esto- dije mostrando le mi celular con el mensaje. ella se sorprendió y me lo agarro para leerlo mas de cerca y cuando lo estaba leyendo abrió los ojos como plano o_o y luego me dijo.

-no puede ser, entonces alguien nos trajo aquí y yo pensé que había sido el ara de los deseos- dijo causándome un cierto enojo y la iba a regañar pero una vos hermosa salio de mi celular diciendo

-eso si es verdad querida teto, soy una Ara y me llamo Lala y las estuve viendo durante mucho tiempo para conceder su deseo y cambiar sus destinos-dijo como si fuera lo mas feliz del mundo

-¿como que cambiar nuestros destinos?- pregunte muy enojada

-si, cada 100 años cada Ara escoge a alguien para cambiar su destino y el que los acompaña, en este caso yo escogí a karin por su corazón que tiene mas de un sentimiento en el y que su actitud es humilde, bueno nomas cuando se enoja, eso lo aprendió de ti teto y sus acompañantes son alguien que no les puedo decir y tu teto-dijo muy normal. como si lo fuera

-a ya veo, ¿pero hay alguna una manera de salir de esta mención?-pregunta racionando un poco

-no-dijo Lala

-¡QUE!-dijimo la dos

-nee mentira, si la hay\- dijo y yo lo único que pansa era " una Ara bromista, perfecto lo que me faltaba"

-¿y cual es la manera de salir de aquí?- pregunto Teto desesperada

-es completando tu misión o destino que te puse en el lugar que yo escogí\- dijo

-¿y cual es esa misión o destino que debo que completar aquí?-dije mas tranquila que antes

-no te lo puedo decir pequeña ya que esa es tu decisión, pero ahora que me acuerdo le e dejado unos pequeños regalo para que puedan completar su misión-al principio me lo dijo un poco triste pero al final si que me animo

-¡si regalo!-dijo teto como un niño pequeño el día de navidad

-si, primero le e dado a las dos fuerza sobrehumana osea fuerza y velocidad entre otras cosas, creo que tu ya lo notaste ¿no es así karin?-me pregunto y yo solo trataba de recordar asta que recordé el accidente con midorikawa y cuando corría para escaparme de aki y cuando fui a la enfermería

-si-dije un poco apenada

-bueno la segunda es que las dos pueden hablar mental mente y creo que tu teto-san ya lo savias ¿no es así?\- ella parece que si por que se puso igual que yo

-si- igual de nerviosa, **(yo:pero ¿cuando abramos mental mente?)** y pregunte

-¿como es que podemos hablar mental mente?-

-a pues primero mentalizas el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar y luego le dices cosas. pero no perdamos tiempo y les digo el ultimo regalo, el de karin fue su celular pero cuidado a que nadie te la vea y el de teto fueron sus pecho y se que los querías mas grandes-dijo y teto se puso roja y yo me reí, pero si que le agradezco que me allá dado mi celular

-bueno por ultima pregunta que ya tengo sueño,¿ por que cuando nos trajeron se isó un remolino en el cuarto de karin-chan?- pregunto teto, la verdad a mi ya se me avía olvidado.

-nomas te diré mi niña, que nunca mandes a un duende a hacer el trabajo de un Ara-dijo con un poco de cansan en su vos

-ok, entonces buenas noche , debemos que descansar así que yo ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana teto y Lala mañana abramos a si que adiós- dije ya que primero me avía iro para dejar descansar a teto y en la salida le colgué a lala.

cuando salí me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar ya casi eran las 11:00 pm cuando revise la hora en mi cel, si que era un día muy extraño, primero: un remolino en mi habitación, segundo: llegue a esta dimensión de inazuma eleven, tercero: descubrí como es midorikawa y que ademas se convirtió en mi onii-san, cuarto: que un Ara es la que esta detrás de todo esto y que ademas quiere que cumpla mi destino aquí.

todo esto si que es extraño, pero me agrada, una aventura donde puedo tal ves cambiar mi vida y donde tengo a mi mejor amiga a mi lado, pero si que no puedo dejar de pensar quien sera la otra persona y tengo mas de un millon de preguntas en mi cabeza. yo solo quiero saber las respuestas para armar el rompecabezas de todo esto.

todo el tiempo que estuve pensando, yo ya estaba en mi cama, pero antes de quedar dormida solo pensé en esto ultimo "¿como sera el día de mañana?". cuando lo pensé me quede profundamente dormida, solo pensar lo que suseredia en el futuro y si volveré algún día a mi casa con mi familia, mi madre,mi padre, mis hermanas menores Hana y Sora, y mi hermana mayor nicole _(n/t-se dice nicol)_ y mi pequeña perrita Vainilla ( _n/t-_ _si , si es un nombre de mascota. así se llama la mía)_ y también con todos mis amigos. los extraño y pienso que ellos también por mi repentina desaparición.

 **CONTINUADA ...**

* * *

l **isto, ya la termine.**

 **si que termine tarde y ahora unas aclaraciones**

 **los personajes que están en el edificio son- Endo mamoru, Goenji Shuuya,Yuto Kido, Ichirota Kazemaru, Heigoro Kabeyama,Ryūgo Someoka , Ayumu Shōrinji, Sakichi Shishido ,Toko Zaizen ,Yuuya Kogure ,Yūki Tachimukai ,Jōsuke Tsunami, Lika Urabe,** **Terumi "Afprodi" Afuro** **, _Kiyama Hiroto ,_** ** _yagami reina_** **, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Akio Fudō, Toramaru Utsunomiya, Seiya Tobitaka, Kakeru Megane,Aki Kino Haruna Otonashi, Natsumi Raimon,Kudō "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka,Kudō Michiya,** **Haruya Nagumo ,** **Suzuno Fuusuke.**

 **lo que vienen después-** **reika ,** **Shirō Fubuki,** **Kazuya Ichinose,** **Jirou Sakuma,** **Genda Kōjirō,** **Azuka Domon.**

 **y por si acaso hacen alguna** **aparición son los del equipo de inazuma eleven go y el equipo de rococo y entre otros equipos y uno sorpresa**

 **y los que tal ves aparezcan de inazuma eleven go son-** **Tenma Matsukaze,** **Takuto Shindou,** **Tsurugi Kyousuke,** **Ranmaru Kirino,** **Shinsuke Nishizono ,** **Fey Rune,** **Tsurumasa Hayami,** **Goldie Lemmon,** **nishiki, kurama, kariya, hamano ,yukimura (lo siento es que no lo aguanto, es una cosita tan mona y ademas quiero que vea a fubuki) ,taiyou, lucian dark,** **Aoi Sorano,** **Akane Yamano ,midori.**

 **tal ves ponga mas personajes y agua capitulos especiales pero eso sera luego**

 **así que adios**


	4. Chapter 4- mi otro yo

**yo- damas y caballeros, niños y niñas hoy les presento... "recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza"**

 **teto- ya cálmate que no estamos en un circo para presentarnos así en este capitulo**

 **yo- ya, ya bueno "decía yo mientras la tranquilizaba"**

 **teto- ok, pero ahora que me acuerdo, en el capitulo anterior, porque le pediste a midorikawa-kun que sea tu hermano.**

 **yo-es que siempre quise un hermano mayor *.***

 **teto- pero ya tienes una**

 **yo-si lo se, pero ella es una tonta, amargada sin corazón, molesta..." decía yo pero me calle al sentir un aura asesina detrás de mi"**

 **nicole(hermana mayor)- que decías karin sobre mi**

 **yo- nada " salí corriendo de ese lugar y me escondí en un lugar que ella no me vio y luego me empieza a buscar**

 **teto- ellas nunca cambian, bueno aquí les dejamos el capitulo 3**

 **diclaime-los personajes de inazuma eleveno me pertenecen solo los** **oc y la historia, si fuera mía endo se hubiera casado con aki y natsumi con goenji**

normal

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

 _ **al final del capitulo tengo algo muy importante que decir**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: mi otro yo**

Me levante temprano, más de usual,no sé porqué, pero me levante, me fui a bañar y luego me cambie con un short negro con una camiseta blanca y encima me puse un suerte gris oscuro y al final me puse unos tenis del mismo color, todo oscuro del mismo color.

me empecé a cepillar el cabello y me iba a poner mi listón, **_(N/T-del primer capitulo)_** pero recordé que lo deje en casa cuando me fui a dormir, así que opté por hacerme una coleta alta, deje mi flequillo de lado izquierdo que me llegaba a la mitad de la cara y que me tapaba un poco a los ojos.

Después de revisar si estaba lista, salí y me dirigí a la habitación de Teto para despertarla, pero a la mitad del camino me dio un escalofrió en la espalda. Si despierto a Teto muy temprano y no tenia algún motivo de despertarla me iba ir muy mal ese día.

Sólo pensar eso me dio miedo, si yo doy miedo cuando me enojo, que no es a diario, ella da miedo por la bromas que hace. Mejor lo dejé ahí y me regresé para ver si el desayuno esta listo o falta algo para ayudar y luego despertar a Teto para que no se enoje.

Baje al primer piso en la cocina _**(N/T- las habitaciones de los chicos son el segundo piso, las chicas el tercero y en el primero son la cocina, el cuarto de reunió, de tv, la sala y el comedor piso tienen un baño para todos individual)**_ y vi a Natsumi, Aki, Haruna y fuyuka, aún haciendo el desayuno para todo el equipo. Me acerque y dije:

-Buenos días chicas- dije y me les acerque mas.

-Buenos días karin-chan- dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-karin-chan te gustaría ayudarnos a preparar el desayuno- dijo muy tierno fuyuka.

-si,¿por qué no?- dije tranquila, ya sabia cocinar lo básico y más de la comida japonesa por ver varios tutoriales en YouTube.

Empecé a hacer el desayuno con un poco de ayuda de las chicas menos de Natsumi, a ella mas bien yo la ayudaba a escondidas, mientras no veía yo cambiaba algunos ingrediente o lo revolvía con mi parte para que no supiera tan salado. Acabamos de preparar el desayuno y Haruna me dijo:

-karin-chan si quieres nosotras acabamos de acomodar la mesa y tú vas a levantar a los demás- me dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me fui a levantaros.

Algunos si que fueron difícil de levantar los como a kazemaru,kabeyama,toko, kogude,rika, tsunami, tachimukai, midorikawa **-(si a mi onii-chan)** fudou que me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza pero yo le di más fuerte, megane y a suzumo los demas ya estaban despiertos o fue fácil despertarlos. ya por ultimo me faltaban despertar fue a endo y teto, a teto la deje a ultimo a si que fui primero con endo

 **en la habitación de Endo**

entré sin tocar a su habitación, ya que sabía que iba a estar mas dormido que nadie mas en todo el edificio.

primero lo trate de levantar sacudiéndolo fuerte ya que sabia que iba a ser el mas difícil de todos, por más que sacudí, nada, sólo dijo:

-5 minutos más mamá...zZZ...- eso si que me enojó así que le quite la cobija pero nada igual

-por favor Endo, Aki te esta viendo-y como si fueran las palabras magicas Endo salto de la cama cayendo y golpeándose la cabeza con su mesa de noche. yo solo me reí por lo tonto que es, ademas eso me ayuda a saber que Endo si que le gusta a Aki.

-donde esta Aki- dijo buscándola con la mirada, yo solo me reí más fuerte cayendo y cogiendo mi pansa para que no doliera, era lo más chistoso que yo había visto de él, ni si quiera cuando su mamá lo levantaba.

-de que te ríen Karin-chan?- dijo ingenuo como siempre.

-pues de cómo de caiste y cómo buscabas a aki como ingenuo, jajajaja...- seguía riendo pero luego pare y vi en la cara de endo algo de sonrojo en él

-que mala! si sólo veniste para reírte de mí, mejor me voy a dormir, zzz...-dijo y se acostó de nuevo en la cama

-a bueno... le diré a Aki que no tede de desayunar- dije simple caminando hacia la salida

-!no¡ espe...-se levanto enseguida, pero en media palabra se tropezó con la cobija que estaba tumbada en el suelo cayendo de cara. me reí por lo fui a la habitación de Teto,que la verdad esta fue muy fácil de despertar, con solo un "Teto, el desayuno esta listo" se levanto y me llevo con ella a rastras hacia la cocina.

cuando llegamos mi cabello estaba desordenado y mi ropa medio salido de su lugar y solo me acomode la ropa y un poco el cabello, luego vi que ya todos los chicos en pesaban a comer en el gigantesco comedor del edificio. nos servimos un poco y empezamos a desayunar tranquilas viendo las caras felices de todos.

-¡el desayuno esta mas rico que de costumbre!- dijo kabeyama metiéndose varios bocados mas a la boca.

-¡eso es verdad!- dijo someoka

-esto es digno de un dios-dijo afuro, era muy raro que el dijiera eso al ser un "dios" que quiere las cosas buenas

-sabe mucho mejor que la comida de natsumi-dijo tachimukai, pero luego se espanto y sintió un aura asesina detrás de el proviniendo de natsumi.

-¡que dices!-

-nada- dijo y se callo para seguir comiendo

-¿quien la iso?-pregunto kidou al ver que todos sus compañeros la disfrutaran y que unos digan comentarios que si lo sorprenden _**(como toramaru que es un caballero y afuro un dizque dios).**_

-la iso karin-chan- dijeron las 4 chicas al uniso jalando me con ellas al frente de todos.

-pero yo casi no hice nada- dije tratando de alejar toda la atención de mi ya que no me gusta.

-pero que dices, si paresias hacer magia en la cocina- dijo haruna, me iso sonrojar por el comentario

-así que la iso mi pequeña hermana, si que sabes cocinar-dijo muy feliz alborotan dome el cabello y causando unos inpactos en los otros por lo de pequeña hermana

-¿¡hermanos!?- dijeron casi todos a excepción de algunos serios como goenji, afuro y kidou entre otros pocos que solo se limitaron a mirar y seguir comiendo

\- a es que después de un pequeño accidente y conversar un poco ayer, a karin-chan se le o curio un juego de roles así que yo soy el hermano mayor y ella la menor- dijo feliz midorikawa abrasándome del cuello

-esperen ¿cual accidente y por que karin la hermana menor?- pregunto endo el capitán de lento aprendizaje

-un accidente que no les incumbe y soy la hermana menor por que tengo 13 y el 14 - dije porque midorikawa ya iba a contar lo de ayer y no quería que nadie lo supiera mas que el,aki y kazemeru a que alguien mas pero luego escuche algo - **( que accidente karin-chan)-** escuche la voz de teto en mi ya se como es ese regalo. entonces le respondí - **(luego te cuento, ahora no es un buen momento)-** dije y cuando voltee a verla ,se veía relajada y comiendo muy a gusto mi porción, yo solo quería llorar por mi comida pero al estar al frente de todos no podía.

-tienes 13 años-dijo endo sorprendido, apuesto que pendo que yo era de la misma edad que el.

-si karin-chan y yo tenemos la misma edad- dijo teto comiendo lo ultimo de mi plato.

-tu también-dijo esta ves toramadu

-si las dos y teto...¡por que te comiste mi desayuno!- dime muy enojara que toros los chicos sudaban frió por ese cambio de actitud repentina y por que enmamava un gran aura asesina color rojo y negra detrás de mi y mis ojos ya no eran los mismos ojos onix, ahora eran negro sin ningún brillo en ellos.

-es que... tu comida es de la mejor y no me la resistí, el me decía "cómeme, cómeme"-dijo con un puchero y yo ya no aguante y me lance diciendo:

-¡maldita niña, ya veras, te voy a matar!-dije y la perseguí por toda la habitación haciendo que varios nos vieran extraños y otros quejándose por su comida que teto lanzaba o por que usaba a los chicos como escudo logrando escapar. yo solo esquivaba pues ya no era la misma que ase rato tierna, penosa y tranquila niña de ase un momento asta que escapo la maldita.

-rallos esa maldita logro escapar-dije un poco enojara regresando con los demás mas tranquila, pero luego note las caras de todos era como extrañada y les pregunte- ¿que las pasa?-

-pues... por tu cambio emocional tan repentina- dijo Aki con una gota de sudor en la frente. yo solo sude un poco por que "ella" avía aparecido y me controlo por un momento, y como no quería que nadie supiera así que dije:

-a eso, no se preocupen no es a menudo, solo cuando me hacen enojar, pero eso ni fue una cuanta parte de lo que pasa cuando me enojo-dije simple y unos se asustaron porque con eso me enoje mucho y lastime a algunos persiguiendo a teto, así que ellos no quieres imaginarse como soy en verdad. empezamos a recoger el cochinero que causamos teto y yo pero teto no avía aparecido para ayudar. en ese momento suena el celular de Natsumi pero lo único que escuche fue:

-bueno... si... enseguida- en eso colgó y me mido y me dijo- mi padre el señor raimon las quiere ver enseguida- dijo y salio de la habitación.

-si ok, pero, y teto-y como si fuera por arte de magia ella apareció

-aquí estoy- dijo levantando la mano como niña pequeño ya no tenia su pijama puesta tenia el mismo conjunto de ropa que yo pero ella los tenia blanco.

-asta que llegas, mejor va monos antes que Natsumi se enoje por hacerla enojar-dije todos se nos quedaron viendo por como la trate, hace rato hacia una feria para matarla y ahora era mas tranquilo como si nada allá la lleve de la manita ya que seguía enojada con ella asta afuera donde me encontré con Natsumi esperándonos y tan solo vernos enpeso a caminar a no se donde,pienso que a la oficina de su padre el señor raimon.

todo el camino estuvo callado pero escucho una voz en mi cabeza diciendo:

 **-(por que no les dijiste la verdad, la otra parte del problema de tus dos caras)-** si que me sorprendió pero lo disimule y le respondí:

 **-(párese que seguías escuchando. bueno, sabes que a medien le voy a contar eso, no me gusta, me recuerda malos momentos, ademas que prometimos que no se lo vamos a contar a nadie,ni a nuestras** familias.)- realmente no me gusta contar nada de mi infancia en la escuela, fue de lo peor, pero parece que a Teto ya le urge que vea a alguien a tranquilizar a mi otra yo

- **(pero ya pasaron casi 8 años desde que paso aquel accidente y no le quieres contar a nadie, sabes que tu otra yo te esta consumiendo poco a poquito y tu tratas de disimularlo para que nadie lo note, otros son tontos como yo pero a mi no me engañas, estas sufriendo y una muestra es ase rato, tu ojos ya no eran los tuyos y tu actitud era mas salvaje que en otras ocasiones que te hago bromas. por que no le dices a alguien mas y sabes muy bien que si no lo resuelves pronto tal ves algo peor suceda que en aquella ocasión que perdiste tu conocimiento y la otra tu te controle para lastimar. sabes que toda vía me arrepiento de eso)-** me dejo sin palabras, yo pensé que no se avía notado que por un momento en la persecución casi me controla mi otra yo, pero no me gusta ver triste a teto a si que le dije:

 **-(esta bien teto no fue tu culpa, el pasado es el pasado. pero sabes que no puedo contarle a nadie sobre yukari, no puedo contarle a nadie sobre ella. toda vía no confió por completo en** **ellos)-** dije lo ultimo con un poco de tristeza, no quiero ser lastimada de nuevo pero no me hace mal hablar con alguien sobre ella, pero sera luego cuando confié en alguien.

ella me veía preocupara y solo le sonreír para decirle que todo esta bien, y la pude tranquilizar. en poco tiempo llegamos a la oficina del señor raimon y nos detuvimos al frente de la puerta y solo natsumi toco recibiendo un "pasen" como respuesta. todas dijimos "con permiso" y entramos, el lugar era grande como en la serie y al fondo en el centro estaba el señor raimon sentado en su mesa con unos documentos en ella.

-padre, ellas son las chicas que estarán aquí en este tiempo. así que con permiso- dijo natsumi y se fue dejándonos solas con su padre

-así que ustedes son las recién llegadas... bueno solo les ademo unas pequeñas preguntas y luego les daremos lo que les corresponde y mandare a las chicas a que las acompañen a comprar lo necesario para su hospedaje y los materiales de la escuelas-dijo el señor raimon, vi la cara de teto que estaba con "¿que aremos?", yo ya sabia que esto iba a pasar e idee un plan para esto: contarte la verdad, el porque, fácil, con el si se puede confiar y no dirá nada asta el momento adecuado que tengamos que decir la verdad a los chicos.

-si entendido señor, pero antes revemos que contarle un poco de donde provenimos- dije para ver la cara de teto sudando frió.el señor solo arqueo una ceja y yo solo iba a continuar diciendo:

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **muchas gracias por su espera por a ver tardado mucho en subir el capitulo. ahora lo importante**

 **-lo siento por las faltas de ortografía en los capitulo anteriores y en este también pienso que tiene.**

 **-si tienen alguna pregunta del trama o de algo, por favor dejes sus reviews.**

 **-le agradezco a tod s los que me siguen es esta gran aventura.**

 **-también se que es un fubukixoc y sakumaxoc pero primero debo que aclarar unas cosas y luego ellos aparecen en uno o dos capítulos mas.**

 **gracias y nos vemos a la siguiente mis lectores**


	5. Chapter 5- problemático

**hola y regresamos, gracias por sus comentario (que es solo una persona) pero me alegra que si hay alguien que lo lee o mas, no se la verdad y lo siento por todo este tiempo que no e podido actualizar por eso voy a hacer el capitulo mas largo.**

 **y no quiero entretener con el accidente que pase en el capitulo anterior con mi hermana, ella me encontró arriba del árbol, lo corto y caí y me llevo a un lugar que no me acuerdo y me maltrato.**

 **Diclaime(o lo que sea): los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a LEVEL-5, solo me pertenece la historia y los oc, ademas si fuera mio yo uniera casado a Aki con Endo y Natsumi con Goenji.**

normal del narrador

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

* * *

 **capitulo 5: problemático**

-si entendido señor, pero antes revemos que contarle un poco de donde provenimos- dije para ver la cara de teto sudando frió.el señor solo arqueo una ceja y yo solo iba a continuar diciendo:

-primero que nada...- mire un poco,otra ves antes a teto para continuar y que este segura de que podemos confiar en el, y continué diciendo-... somos de otra dimensión...-dije casi tan rápido pero entendido. luego vi la cara del señor raimon, pero no parecía tan, como decirlo,normal es como si ya lo supiera o algo parecido. sinceramente me daba algo de miedo.

-no se preocupen chicas, ya lo sabia-dijo muy normal,yo estaba con cara de "que demonios"al igual que teto. luego de la nada una televisión apareció de una pared de al lado y se encendió dejando ver a una joven de unos ¿18 años? que era muy linda con el cabello color rojo y ojos morados, no se muy bien que tenia, pero parecía tener un vestido azul.

\- ¿quien es ella?-dejo teto. yo solo pensaba que ella era alguien mala tratando de arruinar los planes de Lala que tenia sobre mi en inazuma es mala y arruina los planes de Lala solo juros sobre yukari que iremos por ella y la matare sin ninguna pisca de piedad.

-yade yade, pensé que me ibas tal ves a reconocer un poco- dijo. al escuchar su voz tan hermosa la reconocí al instante que era nada mas ni menos que...

-Lala-sama- dijo Teto antes que yo lo dijera.

-si mis pequeñas, esa soy yo- dijo muy orgullosa de ella. tan solo eso y empece a pensar uno poco lo que esta pasando dando a resultado esto: Lala-sama conoce al señor raimon y nos no dijo y yo casi me mato la cabeza pensando en toda la mañana.y luego dije

-maldita hada, para que sirves, como demonios no nos dijiste que ya habías hablado con el señor raimon. sabes como en toda la maldita mañana estuve pensando para cuando llegada esta ocasión y ahora resulta que todo mi plan se a ido al carajo por una simple pequeñez-dije muy enojada que mis ojos ya casi no tenia su color brillante, mas bien eran negros profundo.

-ma,ma tranquila karin-chan, solo se le fue el avión, sabes que a todos nos pasa-dijo Teto logrando tranquilizarme totalmente.

-bueno tienes mucha razón, a todos nos suele pasar- dije muy tranquila volviendo a la normalidad.

-lo siento mucho karin-chan por no decírtelo antes. pero el señor raimon sabe todo-

-espera !todo...¡-dije gritando y luego me desmallo por un momento si no fuera por que Teto al sujetarme de los brazos me dio unas "suaves" cachetada que iso que me levantada en seguida sin decir nada, solo el color rojo en mis cachetes me delataban.

-si señorita karin, me fue muy difícil creer en todo lo que les paso en el pasado, asta me fue imposible creer que usted-

-por favor...vasta, no siga,no quiero recordarlo. por favor señor raimon, prométanos que no lo valla a decir a ninguna persona sobre nuestro pasado, no hasta que lo diga o sea necesario- dije toda adolorida en mi no lo detenía yo no se que aria al recordar mi pasado.

-esta bien, lo lamento señorita- dijo inclinándose un poco pidiendo disculpas.

-no se preocupe, es solo que a ella no le gusta recordarlo- dijo Teto apoyándome, ella sabia que si seguía ablando tal ves estalle de ida o empiece a llorar.

-bueno chicas les tengo muy buenas noticias- dijo Lala dando un aplauso asustándome un poco-como ayer karin-chan no me dejo decirles algo muy importante-yo solo me reí un poco nerviosa.

-¿y que es?- dijo Teto como esperando que sea como algún juguete o algún deseo.

-son...- dijo asiendo suspenso de unos 25 segundos mas o menos.

-ya dinos de una buena ves- dije desesperan dome un poco

-mooo que mala karin-chan- dijo haciendo pucheros Lala-sama. yo solo le di una mirada amenazadora con una pequeña sonrisa sádica, sabia si no lo asía me iba a enojar y hay quedan los de mi alrededor-bueno son 3 deseos-

-¡yupi...! yo-yo quiero- pero la detuve

-no teto. no las desperdicies toda vía, pueden ser útiles en algún futuro cercano- dije regañando a teto con mis sabias palabras.

-es siento. que bueno que siempre me detienes cuando voy a hacer una tontería-dice dándome pequeños golpe sitos de cachorro en la cabeza.

-sabes que para eso estoy aquí-le di una cálida sonrisa que siempre le doy

-lo siento chicas por interrumpir su linda esena pero tienen un día lleno de compras con las chicas- dijo Lala-sama

-ok, entonces ya con las demás para ir de compras. nos vemos...- decía teto jalan dome de la mano hacia la salida ya que estaba muy emocionada de ir todo una tarde de compras. pero me detuve

-espera Teto, si quieres puedes irte adelantando, yo hablare de algo sobre un tema de la escuela-

-a ok, si tanto insistes me voy- dijo y salio corriendo sin decir nada mas.

-y es eso o te esperaste por los deseos- me dijo el señor raimon

-por las dos cosa- dije poniéndome seria

-ya veo, entonces que quieres pedir- dijo Lala-sama asiendo lo mismo que yo

-mas bien son dos deseos. no son para mi pero es para una gran ayuda. la primera es como decirlo "es una protección para todos los chicos y las chicas también". cuando me refiero a todos son del equipo y sus amigos ya sabes, tu sabes a lo que me refiero Lala-sama- dije sin muchos rodeos

-ok. pero ¿por que pediste ese deseo?- dijo Lala-sama un poco inquietada por lo que le acabo de pedir

-es porque siento que algo,no se que, pero algo va a pasar no es los partidos pedo tal ves si. me da una inquietud en mi estomago, tan solo pensar en eso y eso significa que es real. por eso quiero que allá una protección cuando sea. solo quiero que eso no pase o que tal ves sea parte del por que estoy aquí. no se,siempre mi estomago no me dice muy bien los presentimientos-dije muy preocupada pero con esto ultimo lo hice con una sonrisa para que no se preocupen

-ya veo. esta bien y cual sera tu segundo deseo-dijo con una gran sonrisa que parecía a una gran diosa

-mi segundo deseo en un poco vergonzoso pero es "que se encojas nuestro pechos y que nadien se acuerde que eran grandes". que no sean mucho como el de las chicas solo por un poco- dije

-ok, con ese no te discuto- chasqueo los dedos

-bueno mejor termino rápido con el tema de la escuela para ir rápido con las demás antes que se preocupen y teto piense que me metí en algún lió- dije sabiendo muy bien como se preocupa ella en esas cosas.

empece a preguntarle sobre los horarios y materias que se ven a qui, por si acaso. también le pregunte como estaríamos teto y yo acomodadas en los salones y solo me dijo que estaremos en el mismo salón y que estaremos con algunos chicos del equipo que pasan a segundo año.

le seguí preguntando solo pocas cosas y al minuto me despedí como se debe y me fui corriendo asía el edificio donde esta todo el equipo.

"pov autora" cuando se fue karin

-¿esa chica puede sentir lo que pasada en el futuro? Lala-san- dijo el señor reaimos a lala-sama ya que le sorprendió como karin sentía peligro en un futuro tan cercano que muy bien sabia el que pasaría.

-mas o menos. ella puede sentir cualquier cosa advirtiendo sobre lo que pasada, bueno dependiendo las situación y emoción que tenga y con un dolor de estomago o a beses en sueños o visiones que cree que las ase ella misma con su imaginación. también puede saber las emisiones de las persona. ella puede ser demasiado seria a beses pero es por ese don-dijo y luego continuo.

-nee te digo una historia-silencio un momen- hace mucho tiempo una chica de otra dimensión le toco ser una elegida de un hada cualquiera. ella fue llevada a otra dimensión y hay fue cuando pidió 2 de 3 deseo el primero: se capas de ver las mentidas y verdades de la gente. el segundo: ver el futuro de cualquier persona. ella no savia que al ver el futuro podía cambiar cualquier destino preparado para esa persona. ella al tener ese poder los demás quisieron abusar de el pero luego pensaron que era un monstruo. todos la odiaron pero solo dos personas se quedaron con ella y la apoyaron,uno era humilde y el otro un poco gruñón pero con gran corazón. después de unos años se caso con uno de ellos y tuvieron dos hijo gemelos. el mayo paria ver las verdades y mentidas de la gente y el menor ver el futuro. el mayor se lleno de odio por las mentidas de la gente y el menor era gentil y humilde con las personas aun sabiendo su futuro. un día cuando los dos ya eran mayores la gente los perseguía por ser iguales que su madre,ella al cambio fue demasiado tarde para darse cuenta sus destinos. ella con su ultimo deseo pidió un portal para poder a otra dimensión y fue asi, todos se iban a ir peros los aldeanos los alcanzador,los dos hombres se sacrifico por las persona que amaba, se sacrificaron por su familia dándoles mas tiempo. ellos adoloridos se fueron. llegaron a una nueva dimensión y ellos siguieron sus vidas normales, los hijos se casaron y siguió su descendencia notando que cada generación tenia menos poder-dijo como si estuviera recordando algo

-y de que se trata realmente que me ayas contado la historia-dijo pensando de la verdad de esa historia

-pronto sabrás. te los encargo, no puedo estar en comunicación todo el tiempo, solo es temporalmente. por favor cuídalas-dijo Lala-sama desconectándose y dejando a un raimon muy pensativo .

"pov karin"

cuando estaba a casi punto de llegar me las encuentro en la mitad de las chanchas esperándome. así que me acerque y me encuentro con algo que pensé hace un momento.

-tardaste mucho- dijo teto tratándome de dar una patada voladora en la cara como me lo imagine hace un momento. (tipo kurosaki cuando da una bienvenida, de BLEACH) que fácil mente esquive mientras ella caía al suelo.

-gomen. es que me quede platicando de varias cosas-dije tan calma mientras las demás tenían una gota de sudor tipo anime por mi comportamiento tan despreocupado por que Teto se estaba quejando en el suelo del dolor.

-si bien que te disculpas por la tardanza, ademas de ayudarme ami tu mejor amiga desde los 4 años que esta adolorida en el suelo-dijo quejándose desde en suelo toda vía

-¿pero que haces en el suelo? ¡Teto-baka!-dije como si no supiera nada y dis que estaba preocupada.

-no se, dímelo tu- dijo con sarcasmo levantándose con mi ayuda

-ay Teto. bueno mejor vamos rápido de compras o se nos va a ir todo el día viendo como se queja Teto- les dije a las chicas pero luego me fige que faltaba una

-¿donde esta fuyuka?- pregunte contando a las que avía presente, pero sin ningún rastro del invierno. solo estaban: natsumi,aki,haruna,rika,toko **-(extrañamente)-** y reina **_(n/t: o como unos la conocen, ulvida "novia"_** ** _de hiroto)_**

-ella se va a quedar para ayudar a los chicos con su entrenamiento- dijo Aki explicándome el motivo de su ausencia

-hay que mal, yo que quería ir con todas-dijo teto que al parecer ni se avía dado cuenta o mas bien por que odia a fuyuka y no quería mencionarla.

-esta bien. luego podemos ir en alguna otra ocasión todas juntas. pero como recompensa por el esfuerzo de ella, le vamos a comprar unas cuantas cosas-le estaba "animando" a Teto para que no se sienta tan triste o fingiera sus emociones.

-esta bien. entonces, !vamos¡-grito eso ultimo teto animada.

todas las chicas fuimos tienda tras tienda comprando ropa a cada rato. a mi me obligaban a comprar a mi peor enemiga: faldas y vestidos. a cada rato me metían a los probadores y me daban montones de vestidos. a cada rato me negaba a comprarlo, pero siempre me hacían ojitos de cachorro, quien no se les puede resistir, y termine diciendo que si a los vestidos que me ponían aki, haruna,pero compre mas pantalones que vestidos.

de ves en cuando fuimos a uno de animales, donde platica mente quería abrasarlos y asfixiarlos. también a tiendas de regalos donde compre unos que otro peluche como dos ositos de felpa. por gusto propio y casi cuando quería salir me encuentro con uno de un lobo blanco con ojos azules que me recordó a tres personas: 1 a mi perrita, 2 a toshiro hitsugaya de bleach y 3 fubuki shion. cuando pensé en fubuki me golpie la cabeza mentalmente **-(como demonio puedo pensar en el)-** pero como se veía tan lindo que lo compre y extraña mente este venia con un cuaderno/diario con forro de piel negro y un candado de corazón plateado de un lado con una llave que hacia juego con este que venia como regalo **-(definitiva mente escribiré en el)**.

seguimos de compras en cada tienda que veía teníamos todas las manos llenas de bolsas de cara ropa y cajas de zapatos de cada estilos, menos tacones, los odio con todo mi ser. nos sentamos un rato en unas bancas del parque después de comprar unas ricas nieves, yo la escogí de galleta oreo mientras que las otras fueron:Teto chocolate, natsumi vainilla **-(casi lloro con eso. me recordó a mi pequeña vainilla)-** aki fresa, haruna de moras, rika plátano, reina yogur de fresas y toko sandia.

pasamos un buen rato hablando de sucesos chistosos que nos han pasado desde que eramos pequeñas y entonces vimos a mi onii-san junto con hiroto, nagumo,suzumo, tsunami,goenji,kido,fudou,endo y kazemeru pasando por hay a los lejos del parque. entonces como vi que no tenían nada en las mano y nosotras mucho de lo que no podemos cargar y el mayordomo de natsumi tiene el día libre y en ese momento se me o curio una idea que nos beneficia a nosotras.

-¡onii-san, chicos por aquí!-los llame tomando su atención pero recibí unas cuantas miradas de odio por parte de teto,reina y toko que al padecer no tenían ni idea de lo bueno que los llame

-¿pero que haces? ¿por que los llamaste?- me dijo con enojo y susurro Teto

-ya veras- les dije mostrando unas de mis sonrisas de las que "tengo un plan"

-hola chicas- endo con unas de sus sonrisas típicas

-hola chicos ¿que hacen por aquí?-pregunto Aki

-estamos acompañando al cabeza de helado por unos helados y también para comprar una cubeta de helado, que dis que este desapareció mágica mente y no lo encuentra. yo digo que se lo comió y no se acuerda- dijo enfadado nagumo

-a si, que coincidencia. nosotras venimos de allá- dije nerviosa pensando que asta ahora no se daba cuenta que se lo robe.

-pero si no mal recuerdo tu...- decía aki pero le tape la boca antes que siguiera y le digiera que yo se lo robe y el se lo comió. si lo hace le tendré que comprar una cubeta de helado y todavía no me dan mi dinero.

-pero que dices aki-le dije y luego me acerque a su oreja y le susurre-no le digas, que el solo se de cuenta. es mas divertido así-y ella asistió la cabeza y la solté. todos se nos quedaron viendo pero luego continuamos la conversación para conseguir mi plan

-buenos chicos. que tal si después que comas su helado nos ayudan con las compras- dije señalando las bolsas y cajas que teníamos detrás de nosotras. todos se quedaron viendo el montón de bolsas con una gota de sudor.

-pero es mucha-dijo tsunami quejándose

-claro que no va a ser mucha si nos ayudan y repartimos las bolsas entre todos-dijo toko entrando al juego

-es cierto-dijo kido con una mano en su barbilla y dándonos la rason. yo solo sonreí por que todo mi plan iba a la perfección.

-esta bien- dijo widorikawa rendido- pero que ganamos a cambio

-les pagaremos sus helados y te compadremos dos botes de helado-dijo natsumi ya que yo no tenia ni idea de que darles a cambio a todo.

-esta bien- dijeron casi todos al uniso excepto unos solo asistieron o dieron un pequeño gruñido de respuesta.

les compramos sus nieves y los votes de helados de midorikawa-nii, que el venia muy feliz, me saca mucha risa al verlo así, era como un niño pequeño feliz por un nuevo juguete.

todo el camino regreso al edificio fue muy animada. Teto contaba muchas historias de nuestras aventuras haciendo bromas y yo venia charlando con kazemaru,fudou y midorikawa-nii sobre cosas de mi vida - **(menos mi secretos y de mi familia)-** y gustos haciendo que sepan como soy yo y que nunca me saque de mi casilla, me pueden ver que soy tierna pero nunca me hagan enojar que pueden terminar en un hospital- **(si no pregúntele a teto que ella tiene una lista de los que han terminado hay)-**

pero lo extraño es que el que me preguntaba todo era fudou y luego cada ves que me movía de una lado a otro el me seguía con la es que me molestada, todos hacen los mismo pero solo se fijaban en mis pechos. fudou no, a el se le notaba que se fijaba en otra cosa pero no se que, lo que me causa un pequeño sonrojo que nadie nota.

seguimos así asta que vi una casa que tenia aspecto de casa de miedo o abandonada y si mal no recuerdo nunca apareció en el anime y como soy muy curiosa mejor pregunte:

-¿nee chicos que es esa casa?-pregunte señalando la casa esa.

-solo es una casa abandonada. pero... dicen que hay abitan muchos fantasmas y te comen el alma- dijo tsunami diciendo lo ultimo de una manera espeluznante causando un poco de miedo a unos chicos _**(n/T: ustedes ya saben quienes y no soy buena en esas cosas de terror).**_

 _ **-**_ jajaja... como si los fantasmas adsorbieran el alma- decía teto casi muriendo de la risa.

-¡EH! por que te ríes si los fantasmas dan muchos miedo-dijo endo con miedo.

-por que los fantasmas no dan miedo. solo es eso-dije casi tan normal que parecía que nos veían como locas asta que se escucho una pequeña risa que saco de trance a los chicos.

-jajaja al parecer ustedes están locas- dijo fudou. algo que sorprendió a todos y asta a mi, pero que se puede hacer.

-gracias-dijimos al uniso teto y yo

-¿por que lo tomas por un cumplido?-dijo hiroto extrañado ya que otros lo tomarían como un insulto o algo parecido.

-por que así nos sentimos diferentes- dijo teto orgullosas de sus palabras mientras yo asistía detrás de ella.

-mi hermanita y su amiga están completamente locas-dijo midorikawa-nii lo que me causo enojarme y dejar un poco libre a yukari mientras a teto al parecer salio su lado salvaje también dándole un fuerte golpe las dos juntas en la cabeza y dejándolo desmayado por el fuerte golpe.

-pero¿por que los golpearon? si hace un momento fudou les dijo locas y no lo golpearon y ahora midodikawa esta medio muerto por solo decirles loca- dijo endo un tanto alarmado. yo por primera ves, veo que endo entiende las cosas a la primera.

-es que estamos locas ¿no ves?- dijo teto de una forma alocada con sus mismas palabra, en cambio yo solo estaba cruzada de brazos.

-que clase de respuesta es esta-dijeron casi todos con una gota tipo anime.

-bueno mejor dejemos esto a un lado y nos vamos mejor que ya tengo sueño-dije yo ya que la verdad si estaba muy cansada.

-¿ya tienes sueño?. si son solo las 6 de la tarde- dijo kazemaru

-no es mi culpa, solo que duermo mucho-dije defendiéndome- ademas mejor no se quejen que yo me voy a llevar el cuerpo muerto de mi hermano- dije mientras tomaba a midorikawa-nii en mis hombros.

-¿no cres que te estas tomando muy en serio lo de hermanos karin-chan?- dijo aki

-nop- dije muy simple

-no es solo eso aki, mira- dijo tsunami señalándome con el cuerpo de midorikawa-nii en mis hombros- ella puede cargar muy fácilmente el cuerpo de midorikawa. no es posible, a mi me cuesta demasiado levantar lo y ella lo levanto como si nada- dijo haciendo todo un espectáculo,por así decirlo.

-parece que la chica rada también es machista- dijo nagumo de forma burlosa, cosa que me iso enojar pero me tranquilice pero tenia algo que simple le quise decir ha si que mantuve mi forma enojada y dije:

-¡que dijiste tulipán!-dije. por dentro dicia "yei" era uno de mis objetivo desde que llegue a qui junto con emparejar a endo con aki y natsumi con goenji por que sinceramente no me gusta como los pusieron en el futuro.

-tranquila karin-chan, si seguimos discutiendo no vamos a llegar nunca y tu no podrás dormí y yo no podre comer-dijo teto dejando de discutir seguimos caminando por que era verdad lo que decia asta llegar de nuevo al edificio del equipo paro lo malo es que nos encontramos al entrenador kido y lo que nos dijo:

-¿que le paso a midorikawa?-dijo el entrenador con seriedad. teto se puso nerviosa y yo como normal le dije:

-lo golpeamos- dije nomas causando que teto quisiera escapar,no se porque, y el entrenador solo arquio la sega para mas respuestas-lo golpeamos por estar molestándonos a teto y a mi, pero no se preocupe en un momento lo despierto- dije solté unas cosas que tenia en la mano y luego le dije a fudou- fudou-kun ¿me pasa una de las bolsas que tienes?-el solo asistió y me la entrego. saque de la bolsa una barra de chocolate que compre y la abrí y empece a ponérsela cerca de midorikawa que seguía en mi espalda, el la empezó a oler y luego abrió los ojos saltando en seguida de mi espalda y comiendo el chocolate enseguida y muy rápido-ves entrenador, esta bien-dije señalándolo

-mañana como castigo vas a entrenar con el resto del equipo- dijo retirándose

-!que¡ no gracias, prefiero ser manaller que jugar fútbol-dije negándome completamente por el castigo. luego se escucho una risa proviniendo de teto burlándose de mi.

-para usted también señorita teto-dijo el entrenador y dejo esta teto de reírse y quejarse igual que yo.

-que rico chocolate- dijo midorikawa-nii feliz después de comerse toda una barra de chocolate completa

-si creo que si. bueno mejor vamos a acomodar toda la ropa para después cenar-dije y nos metimos al edificio y le pedí a todos los chicos que metieran las bolsas a nuestras habitaciones. y asi fue se metieron a mi cuarto- **(que era mas grande que otros cuartos)-** y los dejaron asta que solo quedo fudou al ultimo.

-muchas gracias fudou-kun- dije

-no hay de que, pero prefiero que me digas por mi nombre-dijo fudou. solo abri los ojos grande y me sonroje un poco.

-por su puesto akion-kun- dije un poco apenada. el se despidió y salio de mi habitación. solo pense un poco y buque entre unas de las bolsas el diario que compre y empece a escribir en el un poco de lo que avía pasado en estos dos días y cosas de mis poniendo todos mis sentimientos y emisiones en el junto con todo lo importante como secreto. de todos modo no lo iban a ver y era la mejor forma de desahogarme de yukari que desde hace un reto me esta molestando por lo tonta que me veia en este estado, ademas de cosas que me acuerdo de mi pasado,asta los malos.

pase un rato mas escribiendo y luego saque mi celular viendo la hora que era las 6:45 pm y que toda vía ni siquiera avía acomodado ninguna bolsa. me levante y acomode un poco pues a las 7 pm cena vamos y solo tenia bien poquito para arreglar las cosas.

ya a la hora de cenar baje encontrándome con todos ya comiendo y me les uni sentándome junto a akion-kun y teto a mis lados y en frente de mi estaban endo, kazemaru y midorikawa-nii junto a el estaba hiroto y reina conversando y de lado de endo estaban aki y las chicas. comimos mas o menos a gusto por que luego teto empezó de nuevo con todas su tonterías y molestándome con las torpezas que hacia cada ves que hacíamos una broma. todo estaba muy animado por que veía a casi gran parte de ellos divertido.

luego me despedí de ellos ya que quería dormirme temprano ya que mañana seria un día demasiado ahitado y ademas que presentía que algo iba a pasar, solo sentía un cosquilleo en la pansa que significaba que era bueno. me bañe y me puse una de las pijamas que compre que consistía en un pantalón rosa y una camiseta del mismo color con un bordado de flores. me acosté un poco en la cama y saque mi diario del cajón de la mesita de noche y empece a escribir un poco en el y luego saque unos audífonos negros que igualmente compre y los conecte a mi cel. guarde el diario con todo y seguro y me acosté y puse música para dormir la cual era el opening 2 de SAO en fandub de felipe y no me acuerdo de quien mas y me quede profundamente verdad este día fue mas problemático para mi que otros días.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **termine este capitulo.**

 **lo siento por toda la tardanza pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer.**

 **lo e pensado y el ocxfubuki lo moveré y e escogido a otros candidatos para que estén con karin, entre ellos fudou y midorikawa.**

 **si lose son "hermanos" pero a lo largo de la historia midorikawa desarrollada mas sentimientos por karin.**

 **los siento por las faltas de ortografía y en el siguiente capitulo llegas los demás y también el chico misterioso que acompañada a karin en su gran aventura.**

 **si tienen preguntas de algo, lo que sea, dejen un reviews.**

 **y con esto nos despedimos**

 **adiós** **y muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6: el no por favor

**si que e tardado mucho en subir un nuevo capitulo**

 **mejor les dejo a que lean.**

normal del narrador

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

* * *

CAPITULO 6: EL NO POR FAVOR.

 _sueño de karin y pov karin._

 _estaba sentara en una de las bancas del quinder comiendo sola y jugando a la ves con un oso de peluche un poco viejo de color vainilla._

 _seguía teniendo el cabello corto y un poco desordenado con algunas cuditas en el cachete y en el brazo. seguía jugando sola asta que empece a preguntarle a teddy_

 _-teddy ¿por que los demás niños no quieren jugar con nosotros?,¿porque todo el mundo nos evita?-dije empanzando a sollozar un poco. y entonces se acerca el grupo de niños que siempre nos molestaban conformado por 2 chicos y 3 chicas._

 _-si quieres yo te respondo- dijo la líder del grupo karla. ella era rubia larga pero se veía su cara borrosa al igual que los demás excepto el de una chica teto ella aunque no me lastimaba siempre me veía con esa cara de lastima, ella me agradaba pero siempre avía alguien dentro de mi cabeza que me decía que no confiada en la gente y en especial ese tipo de persona que solo ven a los demás con lastima._

 _-¿quieren jugar con migo y teddy?- dije sonriendo con mi gran inocencia que tanto odio._

 _-si ¿porque no?- dijo uno de los chicos de cabellera castaños oscuro. si no mal lo recuerdo el era kevin._

 _uno me quito a mi teddy y empezaron a lanzarlo de un lado a otro sin ningún cuidado. quería ir a rescatar a teddy pero no podía, un chico un poco mas alto que yo me sujetaba de mis dos brazos y era débil, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era llorar. escuche la risas de los demás burlándose de mi y entices karla me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándome sin aire y me caí al suelo._

 _me queje un poco pero no la quería odiar ni nada solo sonreí un poco. ella se enojo mas y me siguió golpeando y los demás chicos la siguieron, la única que no me golpeo fue teto que solo trataba de limpiar a teddy y en ese momento llega un chico golpeando al mas cercano que era kevin._

 _golpeo a todos los que estaban ahí, asta a las chicas. solo se quejaron y se fueron corriendo no sin antes darme una advertencia y teto dejo a teddy en manos del chico y se fue con sus amigos corriendo. yo seguía en el suelo y no sabia quien era el que me avía ayudado pero se lo debía._

 _levante mi cabeza y me encontré con el chico popular del salón con algunos raspones. se veía borroso pero se veía su cabello rubio y su sonrisa. sentí mis cara arder un poco y luego vi que aquel chico se acerco a mi y me entregaba a teddy y me pregunto:_

 _-¿estas bien?- me pregunto. yo solo quería llorar, era la primera ves que alguien mas que mi familia me preguntaba el como estaba pero sentí pesado mis ojos y me desmaye._

 _fin del sueño._

me levante agitada y con sudor pero me fige que no estaba en mi habitación si no en un lugar extraño, bueno no mucho e estado aquí en otras ocasiones. el paisaje era extraño, debajo de mi era agua, parecía que caminaba en ella y en el fondo solo se veía una ciudad abandonada y el cielo era negro y había solamente una luna de color rojo carmesí.

me levante y empece a caminar buscando a alguien pero no la encontraba asta que...

-¿hace mucho que no te veía por aquí onee-chan?- dijo alguien detrás de mi. voltee y me encontré con yukari, ella era idéntica a mi solo que ella tenia el cabello mas largo y blanco con solo un mecho negro detrás de su tupe y sus ojos eran rojo carmesí.

-ya te e dicho que no me llames onee-chan, recuerda que tu eres una parte de mi- dije con seriedad

-y ¿que te trae por aquí?- dijo yukari ignorando lo que le acabo de decir

-¿no se? dímelo tu-dije espesando a hundirnos en le que no me dio miedo después de todo es mi mundo

-yo que quería que pensadas un poco-dijo con puchero

-lo único que pienso es que tu me despertaste y me trajiste a mi mundo interior para discutir de algo ¿no es así?- dije con simpleza. la verdad no quería estar a qui pero a beses era bueno ver a yukari, hace muy buena compañía cuando quiere

-dos de tres. si te desperté y te traje aquí pero no es para eso, bueno en parte si pero era para dejar de ver ese maldito recuerdo. ese recuerdo es uno de los que mas odio. me avías prometido que ibas a dejar de recordar el pasado-

-si lo se, pero en este día me han echo recordar mucho en eso y no lo pude evitar de escribirlo en el diario- dije rascándome la parte trasera de mi cabeza y riendo un poco

-si... por eso te has enojado mas de una vez en este día y has usado de mi poder-

-sabes que cuando nos enojamos tu eres la que tomas el control de mi cuerpo-

-si y no es mi culpa que no lleves el maldito collar para que puedas controlarme, sabes que no quiero estar con esa niña mimada de la idiota de teto y ademas si no llevas el collar sabes que puedo tomar en cualquier ocasión tu cuerpo y apoderarme de ti-

-si lo se, pero no lo as echo. en primera el collar lo e dejado por que ya te avías controlado por completo y lo veía innecesario, numero dos, nunca llames a mi mejor amiga idiota solo lo puedo hacer yo, y tres no voy a dejar que tomes mi cuerpo y dañes a las personas que mas aprecio- deje levantando un dedo en cada punto que decía

-a esas persona ya le das aprecio, sabes que en cualquier momento te pueden hacer daño cuando sepan la verdad y te puedan traicionar- dijo yukari mostrando una de sus sonrisas de como si tuviera la razón, y en ese momento solo estaban apareciendo imajenes de lo que e vivido en estos dos días con los de inazuma eleven

-no me importa si me traicionan o no, ellos seguirán siendo mis amigos- dije defendiendo a mis amigos, ellos desde la primera ves que crusamos palabras se han convertido en mis amigos.

-sabes que ellos nos lastimaran de nuevo, solo me necesitas a mi y nadie mas para estar bien- dijo yukari

-si solo me querías traer a qui para enojarme ya lo as echo, pero sabes, nunca en bueno estar solo, en momento solo para pensar pero si es así para siempre nunca podre salir de este abismo de oscuridad- dije empesando a enojarme

-no eres la unica que esta en el abismo. por eso me necesitas y a nadien mas, solo ami- dijo yukari extendiéndome la no se lo que quería decir pero de una parte era verdad pero en otra no ella quiere manipularme para luego dañar a mis amigos.

-se que no soy la única yukari, pero te juro que saldremos juntas-dije y aleje su mano. solo vi que ella se quedo en shock y tome es oportunidad de abrasarla. ella aunque es mala sigue siendo la persona que me a apoyado en momentos triste y difíciles cuando no tengo a nadien que este a mi lado. la solté y le di una de mis sonrisas rápido y serré los ojo para salir de mi mundo interior

 **fuera de mi mundo interno**

después de serrar los ojos ya no sentía que estaba en mi mundo sino en mi habitación pero lo extraño es que sentía mas de una presencia dentro de esta. así que empece a abrirlos pero la luz me encandilo mucho así que los abrí poco a poquito para encontrarme con nada mas y nada que...

-¿onii-san que haces dentro de mi habitación?- dije con mucho sueño y tallan dome los ojos para ver mejor y no solo me encuentro con el sino con casi todo el equipo, estaban endo,teto,kazemaru,fudou,nagumo, aki,haru,fuyupe, hiroto,kabeyama,someoka,tsunami,rika,toko, toramaru y kogure. solo se veía ellos en mi cuarto pero al notar la puerta están mas y vi que kogure quería aguantarse la risa no se porque así que me puse un poco roja.

-buenos días karin- dijo onii-san junto con otros pero parecía que ellos también se estaban aguantando la risa a si que pregunte

-¿que pasa?,¿por que todos están en mi habitación?- dije nerviosa

-bueno pues veras...- iba a tratar de decir kazemaru pero se escucho la risa de teto en todo el cuarto

-ya no lo aguanto- seguía riendo causando que me ponga mas roja de vergüenza y que los demás que aguantaban le siguieran la corriente

-¿pero que pasa? quiero una explicación por favor- dije tratando de no ponerme mas nerviosa y roja

-mejor ve esto- dijo teto dándome mi celular con mucha dificultad después de a ver reído mucho. me fije en el y a vía fotos mías dormida abrasando a mi almohada con pies y manos con un poco de saliva y sin cobija, me puse roja y seguí viéndolas asta que me encontré con un vídeo y le puse play.

- _ya cállense, la van a despertar y no podremos tener otra oportunidad-_ era la voz de teto mientras enfocaba la cámara en mi y solo se escuchaba que murmuraba varias cosas que no entendí- _bueno mejor empiezo yo. ¿karin-chan estar dormida?-_

 _-si-_ respondí y se escucharon pequeñas risas

- _karin ¿cual es tu mayor miedo?-_ era la voz de aki

-e _so no les incumbe, es mi secreto y de nadie mas-d_ ije toda via dormida y solo se escucho una " que mal"

- _¿cuantas hermanas o hermanos tiene?- dijo tsunami_

 _-tengo 3 hermanas. mi hermana mayor nicole de 15 años y mis dos hermanas menores de 12 años hana y sora, ellas son gemelas pero en realidad son cuatas que se parecen mucho-dije medio riendo_

 _-¿y...?- dijo teto queriendo que dijiera mas_

 _-y tengo otras 2 medias hermanas. son mucho mas grandes que neko-neesan. son miriam y sonia de casi unos 20 tanto años. no se la verdad, no las veo desde hace mucho y no me importa sus vidas-_ dije como si no me importada. se escucharon otra vez las risas pero teto las callo

- _oye teto es verdad que cuando alguien duerme y empieza a abran dormido dice cualquier cosa_ -dijo midorikawa-nii

- _por su puesto, es la mejor manera de sacarle información a alguien sin que se de cuenta-_ dijo afirmando

 _-entoses ¿karin que piensas de tu hermano midorikawa?-_ dijo el mismo

 _-pienso que es un gran idiota,come helados y mas distraido y añiñado que e visto -_ solo se escucharon la risa de lo que acabo de decir _\- pero es el mejor hermano que yo podría tener porque me divierte mucho y se que el me va a proteger-_ dije y se escucho solo un gran " _yo también te quiero karin"_ por parte de el

 _-¿te gusta el fútbol?-_ dijo endo

 _-si y no-_ parecía que el iba a decir algo mas por que solo se escuchaba las risas de los demás por mi respuesta tan simple al la preguntas típicas de endo.

 _-karin ¿cual a sido tu mayor vergüenza?-_ ese era kogure.

 _-mi mayor vergüenza fue hace 2 años cuando estaba en una presentación de un libro de mi madrina, el salón era muy grande y solo avía poca persona así que se escuchaba cualquier ruidito. mis agujetas estaban sueltas, así que me agache para amarrarlas y el hombre que estaba a tres asiento de mi se echo un pedo. todos me miraron creyendo que fui yo la que me la eche. mis hermanas y mi madre se empezaron a_ _reír. ese fue un momento muy humillante y para evitar mas vergüenzas me senté y me quede agachada para evitar las miradas de las demás-_ dije sin mucho rodeos dormida. se escucho la risa de todos pero luego enseguida teto los callo para continuar pero me empece a moverme significando que ya iba a despertar.

 _-rápido chicos salgan de aquí, va a despertar-_ dijo teto apagando la cámara.

me puse muy roja por las tonterías que avía dicho dormida solo pensé - **(yukari por que no mejor me levantaste ademas de llevarme a mi mundo)-** dije pero no recibí respuesta alguna. quería matar a teto,ella quería que contara mi secreto. no implica que tenga que hacerme pasar la mayor vergüenza en inazuma eleven. no estaba tan enojara, asta también se me hacia chistoso lo que hago dormida así que empece a reírme.

-jajaja...- todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados así que teto pregunto:

-¿no estas enojara?-

-claro que si, pero se me hace chistoso lo que hago dormida- mostré mi sonrisa a la que teto correspondió y salto encima mio

-no entiendo por que siempre eres así- dijo teto mientras me apachurraba en la cama

-se supone que ya lo sabes teto-baka- dije medio sofocada- ¿chicos no se supone que avía entrenamiento por la mañana?- recordé del entrenamiento y que tal ves íbamos a llegar tarde por mi culpa.

-sobre eso... karin-chan hoy llegan los demas y el entrenador les dio el día libre a todos para poder pasar un tiempo libre. te íbamos a avisar ya que fuiste la ultima en despertar, pero cuando venia teto reunió a todo el equipo para verte dormí y hay fue donde ella te empezó hacer todas la preguntas- dijo aki explicándome ahora si el motivo por el cual estaban todos aquí, bueno unos ya se avían ido a no se donde

-bueno hoy no tendré que sufrir- dije luego empece a empujar a teto que seguía encima de mi asta que la lance

-waaa... ¿por que hisistes eso?- dijo quejándose en el suelo

-por que si te lo pedía no me ibas hacer caso-dije y luego escuche que alguien dio dos aplausos a si que me fije que era haruna

-chicos hay que dejar que karin-chan se cambie, dentro de poco llegan los demás- dijo haruna sacando a todos de mi habitación

-nos vemos en un rato- les dije cuando salieron. cerré la puerta con seguro y me metí a bañar. después de unos cuantos minutos con agua fría salí y me vestí sencilla, uno jeans, tenis y una camiseta de manga tres cuarto de color banco con un poco de piedra en el.

baje para desayunar algo ligero y luego ayude a las chicas a preparar comida para el picni que vamos a tener mas al rato. por fin teto ayudo pero ella fue un desastre total en la cocina,casi a la de natsumi así que tuve que ayudarlas a las dos.

ya terminamos de preparar la comida y salimos para ver si ya avían llegado, pero párese ser que no. me sente un rato junto con teto un poco alejados de los demás a si que le empece a explicar lo del accidente que tuve con midorikawa-nii ya que no e tenido tiempo. ella solo se reía de lo que paso y entoces ella cambio el tema

-¿que tanto estabas soñando?-dijo

-pues... soñé con el de nuevo, ayer me acorde de ese tiempo, pero luego yu me llevo a mi mundo para conversar-dije viendo el cielo azul- no me gusta recordarlo pero gracias a el soy lo que soy en este momento- dije bajando la mirada, pero me anime enseguida, no iva a dejar que algo tan insípido me baje mi buen humor.

-ya veo- dijo teto. nos quedamos un momento en silencio pero alguien tuvo que interrumpir ese hermoso momento de silencio.

-chicas ¿quieres jugar fútbol?- dijo endo desde el campo con un balón de fútbol. no quería jugar pero era inevitable ir a verlo de cerca. así que me levante con teto y fuimos para responderle

-no- dije directa

-eh... ¿por que no?- dijo endo de puchero

-por que no quiero- dije

-pero karin-chan yo si quiero- dijo teto en modo chibi levantando la mano

-pero si te lastimas o algo- dije preocupara

-no importa- siguió teto pero luego se escucho el pitido de un carro, me voltee y vi que era la caravana relámpago llegando. se estaciono y todos nos reunimos para darles las bienvenidas. yo solo quería saber quienes eran, solo se que una de ellas es reika.

bajaron y los que avían en frente mio eran: reika,fubuki, genda, sakuma, ichinose y asuka **_(si no se acuerdan, el es ese chico peli-azul ,moreno,alto, amigo de aki y ichinose)._**

 ** _-_** mi darling- dijo rika lanzandose encima de ichinose. lo extraño fue que este lo resibio y le dio un beso, en los labios. me quede feliz por que eso significaba que gane otra apuesta con teto.

-hola kazemaru- dijo esta ves reika acercándose a su novio dandole un lindo beso causando que kazemaru se sonrojara. en este momento solo pensaba en la cara que pondría teto cuando le acuerde que e ganado 2 de las tantas apuestas que parecían que no tomaban mucha nuestra atención ya que estaban muy felices hablando asta que alguien por fin noto nuestra presencia

\- hey chicos, ¿quienes son las nuevas?- dijo asuka tomando la atención de los recién llegados.

-ellas son karin y teto, acaban de llegar hace unos días y se están quedando a vivir con nosotros asta que sepan como regresar a sus casa- dijo endo

-¿a si?, de donde son- pregunto ichinose

-de México- dijo teto bailando con maracas y gorro mexicano que no se de donde demonios la saco.

-pues si que están muy lejos de casa- dijo reika. en ese momento quería lanzarme en ella pero no. se me a echo una de las mejores personajes femeninas en todo la serie.

-si pero no importa, a pero déjenme presentarme mejor. yo soy teto Hernandes- dijo asiendo una reverencia. me fije que sakuma no le quitaba el ojo de encima así que seria una buena manda de molestar a teto durante un tiempo.

-yo soy Karin González- deje yo haciendo lo mismo que teto.

-yo soy fubuki shirou- dijo presentándose. yo solo le sonreí causando que le de un pequeño rubor. cosa que notaron mi onii-san y akion-kun y lo vieron con odio,bueno solo lo se por que lo presentí en sus auras .

-es un gusto en conocerte- dije

-yo soy genda kojiro- ahora fue el. yo ise lo mismo, el sonreí causando lo mismo que fubuki. ahora eran onii-san, akion-kun y fubuki que lo miraran con odio disimuladamente. no sabia la razón pero ami que me importaba su razones.

-un gusto en conocerte-

-soy jiro sakuma- dijo educado pero note que se lo decía mas a teto que a mi.

-un gusto- dijimos las dos juntas. yo sinceramente ya me estaba cansando de presentarme

-yo soy reika mido-

-un gusto reika-san, kazemaru-kun me contó mucho de ti- dije. ella vio a su novio un poco sonrojado

-hola, yo soy ichinose kazuya y el es asuka domon- dijo ichinose presentándose a los dos. este asuka solo me saludo.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todo, espero contar con ustedes- dije muy educada. aunque no lo fuera era mejor serlo para no caer mal a las personas.

charlamos un momento mas todos y luego empezamos a comer, me senté debajo de un árbol para pensar un poco pero no dejaba de sentir que mas de uno no me dejaba de ver. voltee hacia la calle y vi que alguien estaba perdido o algo así. pero lo que me causo un poco de curiosidad es que su presencia se me hacia muy familiar, a si que me levante y me acerque. los chicos se me quedaron viendo a donde iba.

-¿a donde va karin?- dijo midorikawa-nii a teto. ella negó y se levanto para seguirme junto con otros cuantos que se preocupan.

cuando me acerque pude ver que era un chico mucho mas alto que yo,casi del tamaño de tsunami, era su cabello rubio pero parecía un poco gris era un poco largo y tenia una parte mas larga que otra **( _tipo como en el vídeo kokuhaku rival sengen, tienen que verlo. es el chico_** _albino_ ), ojos verde y piel un poco bronceara. llevaba puesto unos pantalones, tenis, y una camiseta sencilla blanca, si era muy lindo pero lo reconocí enseguida

-¿!pero que haces aquí Rafael ¡?- dije señalándolo y haciendo que teto llegara mas rápido con algunos chicos que se alteraron al gritar.

-pues no se,¿sabes donde estamos?- dijo el acercándose a mi

-estamos en inazuma eleven- dijo teto cuando ya estaba alado mio y los chicos un poco mas atrás de nosotras

-a ok, estamos en...- no termino de decir su oración por que se avía desmayado el idiota de rafael.

-!RAFAEL¡- grito teto preocupara antes que cayera lo atrape. los demás se nos acercaron para ver que avía pasado y lo vieron. me lo puse en mis hombros y me fui directo a la enfermería sin decir ni una palabra a los demás. el era unos de mis mejores amigos desde el año pasado pero no mucho como teto.

lo deje en unas de las camillas de la enfermería a esperar a que se despierte. poco después fueron llegando los demás, primero fue teto luego haruna y así fueron llegando todos asta quedar un poco apretados en a enfermería.

-Mmm...¿don-donde estoy?- dijo Rafael por fin despertando.

-estas en la enfermería- dijo teto acercándose

-¿que me paso niu-chan?- dijo Rafael refiriéndose a mi.

-¿!NIU-chan...¡?- gritaron gran mayoría

-cuantas beses te tengo que decir que no me llames niu-chan- dije enojada golpeándolo un poco en la cabeza

-itte, bueno bueno k-chan- dijo de nuevo

-pues mucho menos, soy karin y punto-

-haaa que mala niu-chan- dijo haciendo un puchero

-aaa eto ¿a que se refiere con niu-chan, karin-chan?- dijo fuyupe a mi lado.

-con niu-chan se refiere a su primer nombre- dijo teto

-¡primer nombre!- dijo endo

-teto- dije enojada- bueno, para su información en México usamos tanto dos nombres como dos apellidos. bueno ustedes tienes sus dos apellidos pero solo usan uno- dije explicadores

-¿y cual es el tu yo? también debe de ser muy bonito ¿no? karin-chan- dijo aki

-pues no- dije reprimida- mi nombre completo es Niuska karin Gonzalez Lopez- dije mas deprimida. pero como no era justo que lo digiera solo yo le di unos cuantos golpe sitos a teto que era su turno.

-a si... mi nombre completo es Teto Monserrat Hernandez Guzman- dijo teto. todos voltearon a ver a Rafael para que el les diga su nombre .

-a si... lo siento por no decirles desde un principio pero mi nombre es Rafael Ochoa Diaz- dijo sonriendo

-¿pero por que el solo tiene un solo nombre?- dijo haruna

-es que, no todos tienen la misma dicha de tener solo un nombre- dije deprimida en una esquina haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-no es para que te deprimas tanto karin- dijo midorikawa tratándome de animar

-!que no es para tanto¡, sabes como demonios e sufrido con un nombre tan extraño- dije con el mismo de aura de ayer pero esta ves mis ojos eran rojo- cada maldito dia de mi vida e tenido que soportar a idiotas que dicen mi nombre tan mal que no lo soporto. pero si uno de ustedes llega a decirme niuska los voy a matar- dije asustando a todos

-pero a mi no ¿verdad niuska?- dijo teto. volví a la normalidad.

-a mi no me importa que me lo diga teto-dije feliz y empece a recibir caricias en la cabeza como perrito por parte de teto

-Karin de mucho miedo cuando se enoja ¿no?- dijo kageyama siendo abrasado por varios chicos y ellos solo asistieron

-eee...¿por que con teto si y a mi no?-dijo rafael

-por que te odio y eres un pervertido, pedofilo- dije.

-que no soy pedofilo-

-que si lo eres. no recuerdas cuando trataste de conquistar a chicas mayores que tu-dije

-pero era un reto y ademas, se supone que yo también soy tu mejor amigo-

-si lo eras, pero no estas al acense de Teto para que me digas así- dije

-mooo. que mala eres enana-dijo causando que me salga un tik en el ojo

-que no soy enana maldito idiota- dije asiendo puchero

-aja... por eso teto y yo somos mas altos que tu- dijo señalándonos

-que... no es cierto- dije y me puse de espaldas de teto notando que solo era 2 cm mas baja que ella- no es justo, se supone que yo soy mas grande que ustedes 2- dije deprimida

-¿mas grande que ustedes dos?. pero si teto tiene la misma edad y el parece tener 16 o 17 años- dijo toko

-no, se equivocan yo tengo 13 años igual que ellas. somos del la misma edad-dijo rafael negando lo de su edad y entonces todos me vieron

-yo soy mayor por que me llevo 6 meses con teto y con rafael 7 meses- dije defendiéndome

-aaa bueno ,¿pero de donde se conocen?- dijo aki

-lo conocemos desde que entramos en la secundaria pero luego resulto que el era mi vecino- dijo teto

-entonces significa que ya encontraron la menada de regresar a casa- dijo haruna un poco feliz pero deprimían ya que no estaríamos a qui, también se noto que algunos que ya se avían encariñado con nosotras y se deprimían.

-sobre eso...- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza- yo no se como llegue aquí, solo recuerdo mcjdijssnawe- dijo rafael pero le tape la boca con la mano a si que le dije:

- **(cállate y no hables, luego te explicamos)-** le dije mentalmente para que se callada. solo vi como se le asian grandes los ojos pero luego se tranquilizo y lo solté

-a lo siento chicos pero no recuerdo nada-todos lo vieron con dudas

-chicos nos vemos después. díganle al entrenador que se nos queda uno mas- dijo Teto ganándonos fuera de la enfermería y llevándonos a mi habitación

-¿y? ya me pueden decir por que me callaron- dijo rafael cuando ya estábamos dentro de mi cuarto

\- como demonios se te ocurre decirles que llegaste aquí mágicamente por un remolino dentro de un anime- dije alterada

-pues... no se, se me iva a salir da la nada y yo no llegue mágicamente por un remolino- dijo rafael. teto le iva a decir algo pero mi teléfono sonó. saque de mi cel de mi pantalon y me fige que la que me llamava era lala-sama asi que conteste

-hola lala-sama- dijo Teto

- _hola pequeña ¿están todos reunidos?_ -

-si con lo de todos reunidos se refiere a Teto, Rafael y yo. creo que ya- dije

- _que bueno que ya llegaste rafael-kun. me tenia preocupara que no llegadas ya que tu fuiste alguien que llego por un accidente_ \- dijo lala-sama

-¿como que por un accidente?- dijimos Teto y yo

- _pues si. originalmente solo una persona tenia que acompañarte pero esta ves fueron dos_ -dijo lala-sama

-¿y como es que fue eso?- pregunte

- _pues veras...-_

-esperen un momento que no entiendo nada. me lo pueden explicar desdés el principio-dijo Rafael revolviéndose el cabello.

-rafael ponte comodo- dijo teto. rafael se acosto en mi cama sin mas

-no tan cómodo idiota- dije pero me ignoro. solo suspire y dije:

-veras rafael. se supone que cada 1000 años un hada escoge a alguien para cambiar sus destino, cosas así. es esta caso me toco a mi y tengo que cumplir una especie de puebla o algo así en inazuma eleven y para ello se necesita de un acompañante y en este caso son dos. mi hada es lala-sama y ella nos a dado unas cosas para estar en este lugar como mi celular las otras son: super fuerza, rapidez bueno cosas parecidas a eso, nos podemos hablar telepaticamente y mas tres deseos- dije

-bueno ¿ y como llegaron principalmente aquí?-dijo rafael

-pues... karin y yo después de la escuela fuimos a su casa pero en el camino nos encontramos con 2 dientes de león y pedimos de deceo venir a inazuma eleven y conocer a los chicos pero pensamos que no iba a ser así y luego en la noche cuando dormíamos llegaron duendes haciendo un remolino y nos trajieron a su mundo y a qui es donde cambiaron tondo nuestro mundo por otro-dijo teto

-¿y tu, como llegaste si se suponía que solo teto iba a venir?-le pregunte

-yo después de dos días que no sabia nada de ustedes ni encontrar donde estaban, busque información y resulto como si ustedes no existieran. busque a sus familias y ellos no sabían nada al igual que todos. me di por vencido de buscar y encontré también un diente de león, pedí como deseo "estar con ustedes y encontrarlas" luego hubo otra tormenta y un rallo me dio. luego desperté cerca de un rió y empece a caminar, después de un rato llegue afuera del edificio y me encontré con karin- dijo rafael mientras estaba acostado en mi cama

-¿entonces significa que los tres llegamos aquí por unos dientes de león?-pregunto Teto

-si al perecer si pero...¡POR QUE DEMONIO TUBO QUE SER ESTE IDIOTA EL QUE TUBO QUE VENIR, ME LO PUEDEN CAMBIAR. YO NO LO QUIERO POR FAVOR. EL NO POR FAVOR!- grite ante mi teléfono

-hay maldita mocosa. me gritaste en el oiro- dijo Teto

-um... lo siento-dije disculpándome

- _bueno parece que ya sabemos parte de como llego rafael. pero, les avia dicho a ustedes dos que tuvieran cuidado en sacar el celular. ahora e tenido que modificar gran parte de este mundo para que este casi igual al suyo_ -dijo lala-sama inodando mi queja

-enserio. entonces también están nuestros animes favorito-dijo teto

 _-desde BLEACH como nirai nikki-_

-¡si!-gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo

- _chicos, también como descubrí que las castigaron le e tenido que dar a raimon sus certificados médicos y hay cosas que nesesitan en este mundo les e raro unas bolsas con lo necesario pero solo sirven cuando es necesario-_ dijo lala

-a si, ¿donde esta?- pregunte. empece a buscar por todas partes del cuarto asta que abrí mi cajón de noche y me encontré con una bolsa pequeña de tirante, era color negra con unas flores y tenia un lugar para guardar mi cel y otro para el dinero y uno mas grande donde sacamos las cosas. la saque con cuidado ya que también hay estaba mi diario.

-espero a que la mía no sea tan femenina- dijo rafael

- _no la tulla es deportiva. no te preocupes-_ dijo lala-sama

-y ¿ya era todo o falta mas?-pregunte

- _no era todo pero solo les quiero avisar que no estaré en contacto con ustedes durante mucho tiempo. a si que cuídense-_ dijo lala-sama y corto. apague mi celular y luego recorde lo que dijo ase un rato rafael esi que dije:

-¿es cierto que ya nos nos recuerda nadie?-dije teto y refael bajaron las cabeza por estar tristes

-si. tal ves por que seria un caos si de la noche a la mañana hallan desparecido un par de niñas- dijo rafael triste. teto parecía que quería llorar a si que le dije:

-no te preocupes Teto. tratare de cumplir con mi misión para volver a casa y estar de nuevo con nuestros seres queridos-dije abrasándola y dándole una sonrisa

-si, esta bien. se que puedo confiar en ti- dijo

-gracias teto- le di un beso en la frente

-ya déjense de sus cursiledias que también estoy aquí-dijo rafael comiendo una caja de pokis

-mis pokis- grite y me lance a rafael a quitárselo. lo perseguir un buen rato dentro de mi cuarto asta que alguien abrió la puerta, tome esta oportunidad quitando le los pokis a rafael y dándole una pata dota mandándolo a volar asía la salida causando que se estrelle en la pared y enterándolo también de medio cuerpo- y no vuelvas a comer de mis dulces sin mi permiso maldito idiota-

-pero ¿que acaba de pasar?- pregunto midorikawa-nii alado de fubuki

-el maldito idiota pedofilo agarro mis pokis sin mi permiso y lo lance asía la puerta cuando lo abrieron-dije un tanto enojada- y ¿para que querían?- pregunte mas calmada y sonriendo

-se escuchaba mucho relago y quisimos ver que estaba pasando- deijo fubuki

-a bueno pues ya sabes las razón-dije y entonces mas chicos llegaron.

-¿pero que pazo?- pregunto endo

-lo siento endo-san, es que esta pedofilo se estaba comiendo mis pokis y me enoje- deje riendo nerviosa

-hay que ayudarlo ¿no?- dijo kageyama. el, ichinose, domon y anteojos lo trataban de sacar de la pared

-lo siento chicos- me disculpe

-¿y como es que demonios lo enterraste en la pared?- me pregunto someoka tambien ayudando a sacar a rafael de la pared

-pues me enoje y le di una patada en el trasero- dije pensando en lo que avía echo

-una patada en el trasero. ya me quiero imaginar cuando le des al balón, seria el mejor chuta de todos- dijo endo con estrellitas en los ojos

-pues te aguantas las ganas que no pienso jugar fútbol. prefiero ser manager a jugar fútbol de nuevo- deje negándome

-¿entonces ya as jugado futbol en otras ocasiones?- pregunto fubuki

-si e jugado y soy buena, pero lo e rejado todo-dije

-¿y tu, teto-san?- pregunto de nuevo fubuki

-si e jugado pero no soy tan buena como karin-chan. ella me enseño por un tiempo pero luego lo deje igual que ella- dijo teto

-¿ y en que posicion jugan?- pregunto endo

-yo juego como portera y karin-chan juega de defensa y delantera- dijo señalandome ya que yo también esta tratando de sacar a rafael de la parad

-¿y rafael?-

-el no juega para nada fútbol. el es mejor con el basquet ball. y como esta aquí también, el se encargada de ser un manager- dijo teto

yo estaba jalando a rafael para que saliera y como ya me estaba enfadando solo use un poco mas de fuerza y lo saque de un jalón asiendo que todos calledamos. yo salí disparada hacia el lado de teto pero donde choque no fue con ella. me dolía un poco la cabeza por el choque y no podía ver quien era, asi que me fui levantando poco a poquito para ver que era

-fubuki-san... a etto lo-lo siento mucho- dije poniéndome roja pero toda vía seguía encima de el de una manera que cualquiera podría mal interpretar ademas que mi rostro solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de suyo. solo sentí un aura de enojo proviniendo de midorikawa-nii.

-aaa esta bien. no fue tu culpa-dijo el tranquilo

-ejem...- dijo midorikawa-nii para que le prestemos atención- se pocrian separar- o no, hermano celoso al ataque. los dos nos pusimos mas rojos ya que no nos aviamos dado cuenta en el estado de como estábamos.

-aaa... lo siento- me levante ensegida un poco mas roja casi como un tomate

-karin-chan me prestas tu celular- dijo teto. yo solo le entregue mi cel sin pensar ya que todavía seguía roja y no me deja pensar bien. y escuche solo un flach de mi celular

-¿pe-pero que haces?-le pregunte a teto

-busco un concurso de jitomates- dijo buscando algo en mi cel.

-maldita idiota- dije y e pegue a mi cel haciendo que lo soltara y cayera al , no se rompió o se separo

-eee... que mala- dijo haciendo un puchero. agarre mi cel del suelo y revise que era lo que buscaba. lo que me encontré era una imagen de fubuki, akion,genda y midorikawa casi desnudos. me puse mas roja, si mas no lo recuerdo esa imagen nunca la avía puesto yo. tenia que ser de esas imágenes que me paso el pedofilo.

-¿que pasa karin?-pregunto midorikawa

-na-nada. no es nada- dije rapido saliendo de galerías y apagan dolo. teto se ne aserca y me dice en el oído

-nunca pensé que ibas a tener ese tipo de imágenes en tu cel, pervertida-me dijo teto

-¡no soy pervertida!- grite sin darme cuenta

-¿pero que pasa aquí?- dijo aki llegando con las demás chicas-¿por que hay un agujero en la pared?- pregunto de nuevo

-veras aki...-trate de decir pero fuyuka corrió asía el auxilio de rafael

-¿pero que le paso?- dijo preocupada agachándose para ver mejor a rafael. lo toco un poco y luego lo agito entonces empezo a despertar rafael

-emm...¿donde estoy?, ¿estoy en el cielo por que tengo una linda ángel ante mis ojos?- dijo rafael. fuyuka se puse roja a mas no poder y yo solo trataba de no reírme con teto.

-creo que el golpe le afecto- deje tratando de no reír.

-aaa etto... yo...no no soy un angel- trato de decir fuyuka

-pues lastima. si lo fueras serias la envidia de todas- dijo rafael.

-ya no aguanto... jajajajajajajajajaja- me puse a reir a carcajadas con teto. me dolia el estomago por tanto reír, si en este momento estuviera el entrenador ya lo hubiera castigado mucho peor que nosotras por andar de coqueteando con su hija- y luego dices que no eres un pedofilo-

-que no lo soy- me grito

-hay no... por eso en este instante estas coqueteando con alguien mayor que tu- dijo teto uniéndose

-chicas,chicas ya relájense. que no ven que el golpe le afecto la cabeza- dijo midorikawa-nii

-si creo que si onii-san-

-y que fue lo que paso a qui- dijo haruna. le empece a explicar todo o que paso desde que le di una patada asta en este momento.

-ya entienden-

-si, pero no crees que le distes muy fuerte- dijo toko señalandolo. es seguida diciendo cosas estúpidas haciendo sonrojar a fuyupe

-no. le e dado mas fuerte, en unos minutos volverá en si, pero lo de pedofilo no se le quita-dije y enpeze a pensar en una buena idea- teto te apuesto 100 pesos a que estos dos se quedan-

-yo pienso que no pero trato echo- dijo teto dándome la mano aceptando la apuesta

-a teto me debes dos apuestas-dije. se le vio la cara de duda a si que me acerque a su oiro y le dije- e ganado con la pareja de ichinoseXrika y el kazemaruXreika- le dije despacio

-e no es justo- dijo dándome 500 pesos de su pantalón

-¿que avían apostado?- pregunto reika

-nada, nada solo cosas- dije

-a ustedes dos les encantan las apuestas ¿no?-dijo rika

-es la mejor manera de ganar dinero y mantenerte entretenida- dije contando mi dinero

-pero no crees que es inhumano o cruel-me dijo aki

-si lo creo pero es divertido ver a teto perder su dinero-

-es siento yo solo le e podido ganar un cuarto de lo que hemos apostado-dijo triste

-no te desanimes. que tal si hacemos una apuesta pero que esta ves las incluya a ustedes- dije sonriendo.

-¿que clase de apuesta?- pregunto haruna que parecía interesada al igual que las otras

-una donde tenemos que mostrar nuestro valor o mas bien nuestra pareje- dije pensando en la mejor manera de usar la casa de ayes

-pero ¿como?- dijo natsumi que parecía no entender

-no les puedo mostrar detalles si no aceptan-

-esta bien- digiedon todas

-bueno. para empezar tendrán que buscar a alguien o a sus novios que la acompañe en su puebla, yo igual buscare a alguien. y nos veremos en la sala a las 9:30 pm con sus acompañantes para que es diga de que se trata y que apostaremos. a si y no tienen que decirle a nadie sobre la apuesta es solo para chicas y sus acompañantes. entendido- dije seria.

-entendido- dijeron todas de nuevo afirmando que si lo harían.

-bueno las veo al rato y dígale a fuyuka. nos vemos al rato- dije llendome a mi cuarto

-e ¿que vas hacer?- me pregunto fubuki

-voy a dormir un rato. tengo sueño- dije tallan dome los ojos

-pero si son las 4 de la tarde- dijo endo

-si lo se, pero como te dije ayer, me encanta dormir- diije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación.

afuera se seguian escuchando los ruidos de rafael y los demás tratando de tranquilizarlo. me diriji asía mi bolsa y empece a buscar algo para ver si lo tenia o no, y si lo saque. era un collar de cadena con una pequeña volita platiara que tenia algo para abrirse y ver que hay adentro de este. lo empece a observa y recordé a mi familia. mi mama me lo avía dado cuando tenia unos problemas con yukari y ella no sabia, ella me lo dio para que guardara la cosa mas apreciada y para que no tuviera pesadillas según ella pensaba que tenia.

me lo puse para dejar de soportar a yukari durante un buen tiempo. si tenia sueño por que ella no me dejo dormir bien, al estar en mi mundo gasto mucha energía, por eso duermo mucho ya que me paso mas tiempo hay que es la tierra.

saque mi diario de la mesita de noche con mis audífonos. puse un poco de música **_( man. todos los opening y ending)_** y escribí en el un rato y luego lo cerré y revise que hora que era, eran las 5:32 pm.

-si que e escrito mucho- me dije a mi misma. guarde mi diario de nuevo en mi cajón y salí de mi cuarto. toda vía tenia que buscar mi pareja para hacer el reto, aunque se me iso extraño el que todas hallan aceptado y sin ninguna queja. primero fui a buscar a alguien para que sea el juez en el reto. como no tenia a muchos en mente opte por el mas fácil de convencer.

-por fabor, se el juez de nuestra apuesta megane-san- dije desde la puesta de su cuarto

-y ¿que gano a cambio?- dijo megane. bueno este no es tan fácil de convencer como pensé

-a etto... te saco de mi lista de bromas- dije.

-¿como que lista de bromas? no te la creo- dijo burloso

-pues no me creas. ya veras cuando te haga una broma pesada no vengas a quejarte-dije enojada- pero si no quieres que te saque de mi lista solo te doy a cambio 2 mangas de cualquier anime-dije triste y enojada. por fin que avía conseguido dinero me lo iban a bajar enseguida

-¿de que anime?- pregunto

-del que sea pero ¿aceptas o no?- dije rápido. estaba desesperada y tenia que encontrar pareja.

-esta bien- dijo

-yupi... te veo a las 9:30 pm en la sala, hay te voy a explicar en que consiste. ah y no le vallas a decir a nadie-dije y me fui en se guida.

revise que hora era y eran las 5:50 pm. este menage me iso perder el tiempo.

baje las escaleras un poco entretenida pensando en quien podia se mi pareja.

-onii-san, no seria trampa tenerlo. Mmm... akion-kun si tal ves el no es tan miedoso. ah pues a quien escojo- dije desesperada. casi estaba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando mi torpeza entra en acción, me tropecé con mis propios pies e iba a caer. así que cerré los ojos pero nunca sentí el impacto solo unos brazos que me sostenían. empece a abrir los ojos para ver quien era el que me avia salvado de tener un golpe.

-Genda-kun, arigato por salvarme- dije un poco sonrojada por la posición en la que el me tenia ya que el estaba cerca de mi cara.

-por nada- dijo genda también un poco sonrojado. al perecer ya se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos a si que me levanto estando los dos ya de pie- ¿en que estabas pensando karin?- me pregunto

-ha eto como decirlo **(rallos ¿ahora que hago?. ya se)** ¿le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- le pregunte

-ah no ¿por?-dejo. yo solo suspire aliviada

-pues veras las chicas y yo aremos una puebla de valor y tenemos que invitar a alguien, pero yo pensé que seria mas fácil de conseguirlo pero no es así- dije desesperada

-si quieres yo puedo ir- dijo sonriéndome

-¿en serio?- dije con estrellitas en los ojos

-si-

-gracias genda-kun, en verdad muchas gracias- dije y me lance a abrasarlo pero lo solté enseguida- te veo a las 9:30 pm hay te explicare con detalles lo que vamos hacer- dije y me fui directo a mi cuarto

entre y saque mi cel, eran las 6 pm y toda via tenia tiempo de dormir un rato. puse una alarma por si acaso a las 8 para tener tiempo y sin pensarlo dos beses me deje caer en la cama para dormir.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **yo:termine el capitulo yei**

 **karin: tardaste mucho**

 **yo: es que... tenia mucho que hacer**

 **Teto: hay si, viendo animes y leyendo mangas**

 **yo: callate... es lo mejor que pude hacer para tener inspiración**

 **karin: y por eso tenias que hacerme pasar una de mis mayores** **vergüenzas**

 **yo- eran necesarias. ademas demos mejor la despedida**

 **teto y karin: si**

 **las tres: gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews. les prometemos dejar pronto el siguiente capitulo y también el capitulo de la nueva serie "misión imposible" ademas que nos faltan oc.**

 **yo-lo siento por mi falta de ortografía. soy pésima en seo pero tengo mucha imaginación**

 **-para mayor información vallas a ver la historia,hay esta las ficha.**

 **ciao~ciao**


	7. Chapter 7, La apuesta

**Autora:Ya llegue después de casi un mes o mas.**

 **Karin: ¿y que tanto hiciste?.**

 **Autora: Estuve durmiendo.**

 **Teto: eres una floja y así te heces llamar autora.**

 **Autora: Cállate idiota o le digo a Geral/Teto que te cambio por otra.**

 **Bueno mejor dejemos eso de lado y vamos pal capitulo 7 donde todas las chicas tendrán que hacer una prueba de valor. Ya quiero saber quienes serán las acompañantes de estas 2.**

 **Diclaime(o lo que sea): los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a LEVEL-5, solo me pertenece la historia y los oc, ademas si fuera mio yo hubiera casado a Aki con Endo y Natsumi con Goenji.**

normal del narrador

-alguien dice-

 **-(pensamiento)-**

 _ **-(nota del autor)**_

 _ **-*cosa que dice yukari***_

 _narrador de yukari_

 **Disclaimer** **(o lo que sea): Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a LEVEL-5, si fuera mío hubiera casado a Endo con Aki y a Natsumi con Goenji.**

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7: La apuesta**

pov autora

-Waaa... Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo karin por fin despertando de su largo sueño con su alarma mostrando que eran las 8:10 PM pero no lo noto hasta que se dio cuenta-Pero si ni siquiera voy a la escuela-dijo por fin dejando de buscar su "uniforme" en el clóset

- ***Si seras idiota onee-san*-** dijo Yukari apareciendo atrás de ella pero de una forma un poco transparente y su cabello era al revés, cabello negro y mechón blanco .

-¿Cómo es que has podido salir de mi?- pregunto Karin alterada pero no le importo el como lucia, si de por sí es prácticamente idéntica a ella.

- ***No lo e podido del todo, pero mira ahora puedo andar donde sea desde hace un rato. Trate de ir a hablarle a tu amiga pero no me hizo caso, mas bien me transpaso*-** dijo Yukari mientras pasaba varias cosas a través de ella pero solo los movía un poco.

-Bueno asi no podras hacer bromas o lastimar a alguien- dijo feliz Karin ya que eran buenas noticias para ella.

 **-*Solo lo aria si me apodero de tu cuerpo por un rato*-** dijo mientras se le acercaba pero el collar que traía puesto Karin puro alejarla dándole uno toques.

-No lo vas a ser. En este momento tengo que arreglarme para salir a buscar fantasmas en aquella casa que vimos ayer, así que si me permites te puedes retirar- dijo Karin mientras buscaba sus cosas para meterse a bañar

 **-*Si, como usted ordene ama*-** dijo Yukari con sarcasmo desapareciendo.

Pov karin

Demonios, ahora tengo que lidiar con otro problema, la maldita de esta Yukari puede andar libremente por donde sea cuando quiera. Demonios va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé hacer mi misión en Inazuma Eleven.

- **(P-pero vele el lado b-bueno, ella te iso caso de que se valla, a s-si que puedes controlarla pa-para hacer cualquier cosa. co-como enviarla algún lado a vi-vigilar a alguien)-** dijo mi consciencia o como le digo yo "mi tierna yo". No se como pero hay como una tercera voz a beses en mi cabeza donde me da ideas de hacer cosas buenas,pero a veces esa voz es muy timara e inocente que me acuerda a mi tierna del pasado.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero por el momento lo dejamos a si, tenemos que arreglarnos para la apuesta- le dije pero no recibí respuesta alguna como siempre.a veces me pregunto si ella es parte de mi imaginación o es real como Yukari.

Entre a mi baño después de haber buscado lo que me iba a poner y dejándolo en la cama. Entre a la regadera y abrí el agua calentita como siempre lo hago. después de entrar me empecé a limpiar pero no dejaba de pensar el como es que yukari avía salido de mi cuerpo si ella es parte de mi, eso me llegaba a la conclusión de que si se separa mucho de mi podría pasar algo malo, no se que podría pasar.

Sin darme cuenta ya no estaba dentro del baño, ya estaba cambiándome con la ropa que deje en la cama.

-¿También me pregunto cómo demonios hago para moverme cuando estoy pensando?- dije esta vez pensando el como siempre le hago para hacer las cosas mientras pienso o estoy en mi mundo hablando con Yukari.

 **-*No eres la única onee-san*-** dijo yukari desde mi interior

-Cállate que estás castigada por salir sin permiso de mi y por llamarme onee-san- dije mientras terminaba de vestirme.

 **-*No eres mi madre*-**

-No, no lo soy pero te puedo castigar- dije empezando a cepillar mi cabello- Recuerda que te dije que te iba a dejar 5 beses al año apoderarte de mi cuerpo para disfrutar de la vida y no estar encerrada todo el tiempo, ahora solo serán 2 beses y serán solamente 12 horas- dije enojada mientras Yukari no me respondió, parecía enojada.

Ya estaba lista y me revise en el espejo, tenía puestos unos mallones negro, una votas pequeñas de color gris me puse una camiseta roja pero encima me puse un poleron gris y me puse mi bolsa y metí unas cuantas cosas en ella. mi cabello pues como era obligatorio peinarmelo estaba suelto y tenia mi tupe como siempre aunque me tape un poco mi ojo izquierdo.

-¿Que hora es?-me pregunté mirando mi reloj en mi celular- Son las 8:45, mejor pienso que seria bueno apostar-dije mientras sacaba un cuaderno de donde sea para empezar a dibujar un poco y pensar en que apostar.

pov autora

Ya eran las 9:30 y todas las chicas estaban abajo en la sala esperando a Karin que todavía no a llegado.

-¿Dónde está esa mocosa de Karin?- dijo Teto enojada empezando a tratar de comunicarse con ella telepáticamente.

-Teto-san relájate, tal vez se retraso un poco- dijo Aki mientras trataba de relajarla pero se escucho a alguien bajando de la escalera muy apresurada

-Teto lo siento, se me fue el tiempo mientras me distraía dibujando- dijo Karin apareciendo en medio de la sala

-Hasta que llegas mocosa-dijo teto

-Ya bueno, cuando dices mocosa se que estas enojada asi que mejor. ya estamos todos- dijo mientras veía a los chicos que había ahí dentro- me pueden decir las parejas para anotarlas- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta.

-Si somos yo y Endo- dijo Aki.

-Yo y Kogure- dijo haruna mientras tenía agarrada a kogure de la camiseta.

-¿Por qué no escogiste a alguien más Haruna?- dijo karin viendo con enojo a kogure.

-Es que tengo que cuidarlo para que no haga travesuras a los demás, si no estoy vigilando lo haría travesuras a todo el mundo- dijo Haruna apenada.

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO!- se quejó kogure

-Kogure, mejor calla y no morirás- dijo karin con sus ojos rojos y aura maligna.

-Sí señora- dijo asustado poniéndose en paz.

-Bueno quien es la siguiente pareja- dijo karin feliz de nuevo.

-Sería Tsunami y yo, Reika y Kazemaru, Reina y Hiroto, Natsumi y Goenji, Fuyupe y Rafael, Rik...- decía Toko mientras señalaba a cada una con su pareja y Karin los anotaba en su libreta pero al final fue interrumpida por Rika.

-Y al final somos nosotros, yo y mi lindo Ichinose- dijo Rika abrazando a Ichinose mientras él estaba un poco apenado.

-Bueno ya somos todos solo falta... Teto ¿quien es tu pareja?- le pregunto a Teto pero al mirar donde estaba. ella estaba un poco sonrojara al lado de Sakuma que estaba del mismo modo.

-Mi pareja sera sakuma- dijo normal Teto pero sonrojara. a karin le dio un pequeño tick así que se acercó a Sakuma y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Sakuma, si lastimas o le pasa algo a Teto juro que te dejo tres metro bajo tierra-dijo Karin muy tenebrosa que hizo que más de uno se asustara por su estado.

-Esta bien Karin, Sakuma no le aria nada a Teto- dijo Genda apareciendo detrás de el un poco sonrojado.

-Ah. Genda-kun, hola- dijo karin soltando a Sakuma y acercándose a el con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quién es tu pareja karin-chan?-pregunto Teto picado después de ver a esos dos junto.

-Es Genda-kun, obvio o si no el no estuviera aquí ¿no crees Teto?-dijo Karin que no se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir ella realmente pero Genda si que hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Bueno ya estamos todos no, entonces ya nos podemos ir- dijo Rafael.

-No, no estamos todos- dijo Karin haciendo que todos tengan dudas- ¿porque Fuyuka invito a rafael?- se pregunto ella misma.

-Lo siento Karin-chan, es mi culpa, le iba a avisar pero cuando lo hice Rafael estaba cerca y le dijo a Fuyuka que él iría como su pareja- dijo Haruna.

-Esta bien, esta bien Haruna, no es tu culpa. es la culpa de Rafael por andar cerca- dijo Karin animando un poco a Haruna pero a Rafael no.

-Que mala eres conmigo enana- dijo Rafael lloriqueando.

-Soy mala cuando quiero pedofilo- dijo Karin en una manera superior.

-¿Y quién falta en llegar?- Pregunto Endo haciendo que Karin volviera a la normalidad.

-Falta nuestro juez. Dónde demonios está ese maldito de Megane- dijo Karin revisando la hora en su celular desesperada- Si no llega no le voy a comprar sus mangas- y como si fueran las palabras mágicas Megane apareció

-Ya llegue- dijo Megane entrando corriendo en la sala

-Megane llegas tarde-dijo Karin neutral

-Lo siento pero me faltaba arreglar algunas cosas y tan bien necesitaba que me acompañe alguien- dijo Megane acomodándose sus anteojos mientra detrás de él venía Tashimukai.

-Yo...Lo siento pero el no me dejaba de suplicar que vaya con el- dijo Tashimukai un poco sonrojado al ver a Haruna, pero un poco triste al verlo con Kogure.

-Megane te dije que solo ibas a ir tú- dijo Karin asustando por su tono de voz tan seco- Por eso solo te compare un manga-

-Lo siento pero necesito a alguien que me haga compañía en su apuesta- dijo Megane rápido y lloriqueando por sus mangas

-¿Karin-chan de que se trata la apuesta de valor? ya dinos por favor- dijo Fuyuka

-Casi se me olvidaba- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente- Venga tenemos que irnos o se nos ara mas de noche-dijo Karin halando a Genda así fuera

Su camino fue lento y relajado para los chicos, karin quería que fuera así ya que si llegaban más rápido a su destino ya no querían ir a hacer la apuesta. todos los chicos hablaban, las chicas igual y uno que otro solo estaba hablando con su pareja como Teto con Sakuma que se estaban divirtiendo y Karin y Genda que estaban practicando cosas de sus vidas para entenderse mejor.

Ya eran cerca de las 10:00 PM cuando llegaron a esa casa grande y espantosa que estaba sola y abandonada del día anterior.

-"Esto tiene que ser una broma"- pensó la gran mayoría al ver la gran casa abandonara al frente de todos y karin estaba feliz y sonrieron por las caras de todos.

-Karin-chan, esto tiene que ser una broma ¿no?- dijo Aki

-¿Por qué debería de ser una broma?-preguntó karin con inocencia -esto es un juego de valor, y como no conozco mucho la ciudad pensé que esta sería la mejor opción que tengo. por eso es que también para que cada quien traiga a un compañero, no se lo que pase pero no quiero dejarlas solas a su cuidaros en una casa donde hay fantasmas y cosas peligrosas hay adentro- dijo viendo la casa seriamente

-Estás loca chica- dijo tsunami

-Por supuesto, si no lo fuera no estuviera aquí-dijo karin feliz

-Yo no pienso entrar ahí- dijo kogure escondiéndose detrás de Tashimukai más asustado que nada- Mejor, que el me sustituya- dijo empujándolo hasta que Tashimukai y Haruna chocaron un poco y se sonrojaron, cosa que noto karin y sonriera

-Que mal, yo quería ver a kogure asustado al ver un fantasma, pero de qué me quejo si ya está asustar-dijo Teto con puchero pero luego empezó a reírse.

-Bueno el cambio se hará-dijo karin sonriendo de una manera que solo Teto y Rafael conocían.

-¿Que planeas?- le preguntó Rafael con un poco de miedo. si bien conoce a su amiga es que cuando sonríe así es porque tiene un plan, pero a veces esos planes dan miedo.

-Nada- les respondió con inocencia y con un aura que les decía "cállate o te mato".

-¿Y que vamos a apostar karin?- pregunto Reina

-Eso... Mmm, bueno pensé en varias opciones pero deje mejor guardarlas para mi, por eso ustedes tendrán que pensar en que quieres apostar. esta apuesta consiste en... La que dure más tiempo dentro de la casa sera la ganadora y la primera en salir de ella perderá. La ganadora escogerá lo que tiene que hacer la perdedora y las que pierdan en como segundo o tercero o así ellas se salvaran pero no se vale salir después que la primera salga, tienen que durar mucho para sacar lo que quieran de la perdedora, cualquier cosa- dijo karin muy animará.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?- dijo Teto arrastrando a Sakuma dentro de la casa todos los demás la siguieron un poco asustados pero los chicos casi no lo demostraban por la persona que tenían a sus lados.

 **Pov Karin**

Se que se me esta olvidando algo pero no se que es, bueno mejor lo dejo así.

- **(Yukari ve y persigue a las demás para ver cómo les va, quiero saber si con algunas voy a ganar las apuestas)-** le dije a Yukari y esta salio de mi cuerpo sin pensarlo dos veces y se alego tan rápido que ni me contestó.

 **Fin pov Karin y comienzo del pov yukari**

 _Tsk, bueno de que me quejo puedo andar donde yo quiera. pero lo malo es que no me puedo escapar rallos, enserio odio a mi one-san bueno no mucho, ahí pero qué más da, la cosa es que tengo que estar persiguiendo a todos para vijilarlos._

 ** _-*¿Como hare eso?*-_** _me pregunte yo misma, bueno no importa puedo transportarme de una lado a otro, no puede ser tan difícil._

 _A los primeros que perseguí fueron a el loco del fútbol y a Aki que ellos son unos idiotas,no puedo creer que en Inazuma eleven Go no se hubieran casado,se supone que eso dos están enamorados. bueno no se, pienso que el idiota es demasiado tarado como para darse cuenta y que Aki ni se atreve a confesarse_.

 _ **-*Rayos, pasó mucho tiempo viendo ese anime*-** Me regañe, okey estoy por así decirlo enojada porque esos dos no están junto,pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez pueda mover unas cosas tanto aquí como en la historia para que eso dos estén juntos aunque afecte el futuro._

 ** _-*Soy una gran genio*-_** _Me felicite._

 _Esos dos habían ido al comedor donde había una mesa grande con varios platos rotos y cubiertos de todo tipo, además sillas y ademas cuadros que enserio eran espeluznantes hasta para mi._

-Endo-kun, ¿estas bien?- _le pregunto Aki a Endo que estaba temblando._

-si, si estoy bien Aki, es solo que no esto acostumbrado a estas cosas- _le respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza el tarado, enserio quisiera tener mi propio cuerpo y así darle una buena golpiza tipo Goenji para que reacciones, no espera, eso lo aria mas tarado._

-Endo-kun, si quieres nos podemos salir- _le propuso a Endo. no rallos por favor no aceptes, todavía quiero verlos asustaros._

-ni pensarlo Aki, no quiero que pierdas por mi culpa y que Karin te de un buen castigo. no quiero ni pensar en que cosas tan crueles te pude poner- _le dijo mientras le ponía las manos encima y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. ok manos a las obra esto se esta poniendo mas cursi de lo que pensaba, dentro de poco creo que un fantasma vendrá y los asustara, pero también quiero asustar, no les voy a dejar todo el crédito._

-Endo-kun _-le dijo sorprendida con los ojos abiertos y un poco sonrojara._

-Aki, te e dicho que mientras no este nadie viéndonos me podrías decir por mi nombre _-le dijo._

 _okey, esto se esta poniendo extraño, yo pensé que esos dos ni estaban junto._

-lo siento Mamoru _-le dijo apenada. luego los dos se van acercando poco a poquitos asta besarse, pero no uno cualquiera sino uno apasionado. el bobo no solo acercó más a Aki a el sino que también la empezó a manosear._

 ** _-*o no, esos dos se están tragando vivos, tengo que hacer algo antes que hagan algo mas*-_** _me dije desesperada. que no ven que esto es malo para los niños que leen esto, por favor nunca lo intenten asta ser mayores de edad,esperen a tener unos buenos estudios y luego se buscan a alguien con lana._

 _rápido fui a la mesa y empecé a mover unos cuanto platos pero esos dos no me asían caso, ya desesperada levante un cuchillo y se los lance cerca de la cara._

 _-_ ¡ah!... eso estuvo cerca- _dijo Endo espantado._

 _ **-*eso les pasa por no ponerle atención a mis platos voladores***_ - _les dije enojara aun que nadie me escuchara._

 _-_ Mamoru mira- dijo Aki señalando algunos cuadros que se empezaron a mover.

 ** _-*Bueno parece que ya llegaron los refuerzos, con esto me retiro*-_** dije sacudiéndome las manos y luego me fui no sin antes ver a una desmayara Aki- _ ***Ja, patética***_ -les dije antes de irme.

Me fui volando a la siguiente habitación y donde sentía la presencia de otros dos.

-A ver, a ver quienes van hacer mis siguientes presas... hay lo siento son los siguientes en ser vigilados-dije un poco burlón.

La siguiente habitación era la cocina,se supone que las cocinas y comedores estas unidas pues, esta no,solo lo unía una puerta que estaba tapada por maderas y esas cosas.

La siguiente pareja fue Toko y Tsunami es esa misma habitación

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir a esta tonta prueba, apuesta lo que sea?-se quejó Tsunami.

-Cállate Tsunami, tu fuiste el que aceptaste venir sin mi permiso-le dijo Toko con un tono de enojo.

-pero si fuiste tu la que aceptaste dejarme venir-le reclamó.

-Porque no quería ser la única sin pareja de las chicas-

 _ **-*Esto me esta aburriendo mejor me voy para otra parte*-**_ dije bosteza un poco y me fui a las siguientes.

 _primero fui con Haruna y tashi, ellos iban hablando del equipo y en uno que otro momento a veces se sonrojaba,luego con Rika que no se separaba de Ichinose,luego pues Reika y Kazemaru, ellos eran los más normales de todos, Luego Natsumi y Goenji ellos ni si quieran hablabas y cuando lo hacían se sonrojaba,Reina pues ella daba miedo pero con Hiroto no importaba se peleaban y por último fueron Fuyuka y Rafael,por accidente había movido algunas cosas y ellos se salieron enseguida de la casa._

 _ **-*los primeros ya se fueron, pobres*-** dije con un poco de lastima._

 _bueno no importa, los siguientes en mi lista son: Sakuma y Teto_

 _ **-Mmm... voy o no voy, quiero dormir así que no voy-** dije y me fui al ultimo piso donde se encontraban Karin y Genda, me metí a su cuerpo a mi mundo interior y ya no quiero salir._

 _ **POV Normal**_

todos siguieron sus caminos respectivos y unos que habían escuchado a Fuyuka y Rafael se salieron minutos después quedando solo Karin y a Teto dentro de la casa pero en distintas partes.

Karin en el último todavía y Teto en el segundo.

-Genda-kun ¿cual es tu color favorito?-le preguntó Karin para matar el tiempo de aburrimiento e ignorar a esas cosas que no le gustan

-El naranja, ¿y el tuyo?-

-sería el rosa-le dijo con una sonrisa, Karin se fija al frente de ella y ve una habitación pequeña así que entra para ver que había adentro encontrándose con una pequeña fantasma tipo niña del aro.

 _ **POV Karin**_

Todo el tiempo que estoy pasando con Genda-kun a sido preguntas y respuestas sin mentir para perder el tiempo, si nos hemos topamos con uno que otro fantasmas pero no me dan miedo.

Gracias a yukari que iso a lo menos un mínimo esfuerzo puede ver que todas estaban bien y además que la primera en irse de la casa fue Fuyuka, todas las demás también ya están afuera y como no sentía alguna otra presencia más que la de Sakuma supuse que eran el y Teto los últimos además que nosotros en no salir.

en el pasillo que estábamos había una habitación abierta y esta la única,me acerque en ella dejando a Genda atrás, entre y me encontré con una pequeña fantasma que parecía a la niña del aro.

la verdad ni me dio miedo pero entre ya que quería hablar con ella, se cerró la puerta detrás de mí dejando a Genda afuera y estaba pateando y golpeándola para abrirla.

-Que Kawai eres-le dije

- _¿quieres jugar conmigo?-_ me pregunto

-depende- le dije. ella empezó a sacar algo que estaba detrás de ella, cuando lo agarro hizo una cara feliz y me lo mostró.

era una fea,espantosa, terrorífica y maldita araña, la araña se puso en el dedo de la niña y se empezó a bajar como si fuera un Yoyo, subía y bajaba.

no me gustan para nada,nada,nada del mundo las arañas, les tengo fobia por un maldito accidente de pequeña.

me puse mas blanca de lo normal y me quedé en shock por el miedo que le tengo a esas malditas cosas.

 ** _POV Genda_**

Demonios Karin esta hay dentro encerrada y no puedo hacer nada.

Empecé a golpear la puerta y dándole patadas, no se habría. empecé a darle en la perilla para que se rompiera y salvar a Karin.

Se empezó a aflojar hasta que la logre romper, me quede estático por lo que veía, una pequeña niña sacara de una película de terror con una araña grande que subía y bajaba como yoyo en su dedo y en frente de ella Karin toda inmóvil con la piel descolorida.

Al verla me asuste pero tome valor y carga a Karin en mis hombros y me la lleve hacia la salida.

Al llegar hay ya todos estaban excepto mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de Karin, vi como todos se preocuparon pero entonces ella se bajó de mi camino unos cuantos pasos alejados de nosotros y se sentó en el suelo,se hizo bolita y empezó a decir muchas cosas en susurro. estaba Karin en un completo estado emo.

-Genda, ¿que pasó?- me preguntó Rafael.

-Lo que pasó fue esto...-le empecé a contar a historia de lo que paso hasta contarle lo del fantasma y lo que me encontré además de una Karin pálida.

-Jajajaja...-se empezó a reír Rafael

-¿Por que te ríes Rafael?-le preguntó Kazemaru

-por...por nada, hay que cosas, pobre Karin. bueno ella saldrá de ese estado hasta que llegue Teto Y le expliquemos lo que paso-dijo mientras se relajaba.

Por arte de magia salió Teto de la casa junto con un Sakuma un poco fuera de color habitual.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban-dijo Teto a todo pulmón- a ver, a ver quien es la que recibirá mi castigo-dijo empezó a reírse de una manera macabra.

-La primera en salir fue la pareja de Fuyuka y Rafael-Dijo Megane acomodándose los lente

-Esta bien-dijo pensativa y luego se le vio un brillo malévolo en los ojos al ver a fuyuka.

-Teto, ¿adivina qué?-dijo Rafael.

-¿Que?-dijo emocionara.

-Karin está en estado emo de nuevo-dijo Rafael, se movió un poco dejando ver a Karin es ese estado.

-Pues que paso, ella no se suele poner en ese estado si no fuera por algo que la asustó-dijo Teto pensativa, luego me vio y me señalo-Tu-

-¿Quien, yo?- pregunte

-Pues quien mas, dime por Favor qué fue lo que pasó-dijo

Le empecé a contarle la historia de nuevo hasta que ella se le ocurrió algo.

-Me estas diciendo que Karin estaba en una habitación, sola, con una fantasma de la niña del aro con una araña grande en el dedo subiendo y bajando como yoyo-dijo y yo movía la cabeza en forma de decir si- Ahora entiendo por que su estado,hay esa mocosa, nunca se acuerda que le tiene fobia a las arañas hasta que las tiene al frente-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Solo por la araña?, ¿que hay con el Fantasma?-dijo Endo

-Ella ya a visto fantasmas antes-dijo con simpleza.

Espera ella dijo que Karin había visto fantasmas antes

-¿alguien tiene algún dulce?-dijo y todos negaron con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se acercó a Karin agarro su bolsita y de ella sacó una bolsita de dulces de uva pero se las guardó, luego busco de nuevo y sacó una pequeña barra de chocolate.

-No le recuerden que estuvo al frente de una araña cuando vuelva en sí-nos advirtió, abrió el chocolate y se lo acercó a Karin con cuidado, ella empezó a olerlo y lo mordió, lo empezó a comer feliz mientras todos los demás la veían extraña.

-Que rico chocolate- dijo, sonreí al verla otra vez a la normalidad, ella empezó a vernos a todos y luego busco algo en su bolsita-¡HEY! y mis dulces de uva-nos vio a todos y luego vio a Teto y se lanzó a ella-devuélveme mis dulces de Uva-

-Nunca- dijo y siguió persiguiendo tan rápido que ya casi nadie las podía seguir con la vista, hasta que karin hizo una maniobra que no solo me sorprendió a mí, sino a todos los presentes. ella se paró un momento y luego con un impulso con su pie izquierdo la alcanzó pero la paso y se fue a un lado, luego cuando ella llegó a un punto no muy definido karin hizo una barrida,como en el fútbol. Teto se tropezó con sus pies y cayó, karin se levantó y se sentó arriba de Teto.

-¡Niuska Karin Gonzalez Lopez, bájese de mi!-le grito

-Nop-

-Bájate de mi, gorda-le gritó Teto a Karin. a mi Karin le salio una vena en la frente **-(esperen, dije mi Karin)-** me quite ese pensamiento y seguí observando a Karin y Teto que no dejan de discutir.

 **POV NORMAL**

-¡Que no estoy...!-dijo Karin enfadara pero sin usar su maldad interna.

-Gorda,gorda,gorda-Dijo Teto muy rapido que no dejo terminar de decir Karin.

-¡Que no...!-

-Gorda,gorda,gorda-le siguió callando con eso.

-Cállate Teto-le tapa la boca mientras seguía ella encima de Teto-Si quieres que me quite de ti, solo dame mis dulces de uva y listo-

-Nhom-le dijo, cosa que casi nadie entendió porque seguía tapara.

-Ah... Conque esas tenemos, eh... Entonces será a la fuerza-dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas- ya dame mis dulces de uva-

-Nu-nun jajaja ca-

Rafael que solo estaba viendo se les acercó y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a las dos.

-Itte... eso duele-dijo Karin mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Por que hicistes eso?-le pregunto Teto de la misma manera que karin.

-Porque no se ponían en paz, Teto dale los dulces a Karin y tu deja de pelear siempre que te roba un dulce- las señalo a las dos.

-Nunca-dijeron las dos. se voltearon a lados contrarios con las manos cruzadas.

-Vamos chicas, no se peleen-dijo Haruna tratando de calmar las cosas.

-Déjalas Haru-chan, ellas son así todo el tiempo-dijo Rafael.

-¡No sería así todo el tiempo si ella no se robara mis dulces todo el tiempo!-dijo Karin un poco enojada haciendo puchero.

-¡No sería así todo el tiempo si Karin entendiera que es una broma!-dijo Teto.

-Sabes que no me gustan las bromas, además si quieres de mis dulces solo dímelo y te las regalo-dijo Karin.

-eso lo se, pero es inevitable hacerte una broma-empezó a llorar

-eso lo se, tu eres mi bromista favorita-le siguió el juego y la abrazo.

-Ven, solo era de separarlas y que se resuelva solo- dijo Rafael.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Tachimukai.

-Ni que lo digas-de siguió Kogure.

-Que linda y extraña amistad-dijo Aki en un suspiro.

-Bueno Teto, dame mis dulces y hay que compartir-Dijo Karin

-Si- saco los dulces de uva que tenía escondido y los empezó a repartir a todos lo que querían.

-Si quieren mas dulces solo díganme y les doy-dijo Karin sacando más dulces de su bolsista _**(sip, eso fue lo que metió a su bolsista antes de salir de su habitación).**_

-¿De donde sacas tanto dulces si apenas llegamos hace tres días?-le pregunto Teto.

 _ **-**_ Los compre el mismo día cuando fuimos de compras-le respondió y vio a Natsumi con una gota de sudor-¿Que pasa Natsumi?

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre me pregunto el porque fue tanto dinero-

-Jejeje, lo siento, pero son dulces, mi mayor debilidad-dijo nerviosa- Pero ya veras, se los pagaré cuando pueda-

-No, esta bien, solo era de saber porque tanto dinero-dijo Natsumi

-Esta *bostezo* bien- dijo mientras se veía cansada

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto Endo.

-Son las 10:45 PM *otro bostezo*-dijo Karin mientras veía la hora en su cel.

-Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos entrenamiento-dijo Toko.

-Yo no quiero ir al entrenamiento-de quejo Teto.

-Eso nos pasa por dejar a onii-san desmayado-dijo Karin mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- **(Mas bien lo golpearon)** -pensaron los chicos que si vieron lo que realmente pasó.

-¿Karin, estás cansada?- preguntó Hiroto.

-No, no estoy cansada-dijo tratando de escapar de esa pregunta.

-Si lo estas-dijo Rafael.

-Cállate, todavía aguanto a llegar al edificio-dijo Karin, pero casi se cae al dar el primer paso para ir al edificio pero Genda la atrapa dormirá.

-Ven, ella no aguanta y eso que durmió casi toda la tarde-dijo Teto.

-Yo me la llevo-dijo Rafael cuando la iba agarrar.

-No, está bien yo me la llevo-dijo Genda mientras se levantaba con karin y la cargaba en los hombros.

-Mmm...- dijo Sakuma pensativo por la actitud de su amigo por la peli-negra.

-Bueno, vámonos si es que quieren que el entrenador no nos regañe- dijo Endo.

Todos le hicieron caso y se fueron con el, en el camino Genda,Teto,Sakuma,Haruna,Toko,Reina,Reika y kazemaru estuvieron hablando mientras cuidaban a que la pelinegra no se despertara mientras que los demás hablaban con sus parejas.

 _ **~En otra parte~**_

Midorikawa,Fudou,Fubuki,Nagumo,Suzuno y Kidou estaban en la entrada esperando a que llegaran a los demás que se fueron sin avisar, tres de ellos estaban preocupados por alguien en específico, mientras dos de ellos solo estaban para molestar y uno estaba preocupado por su hermana.

-¿Donde están?,¿porque no contesta su cel?,¿porque se fue sin avisarme?, se supone que soy su hermano- dijo Midorikawa mientra iba de un lado a otro desesperado.

-no te preocupes, ellos deben de estar bien- dijo Fubuki tratando de relajar a su amigo pero en realidad también estaba preocupado por alguien del grupo que se fue.

-¿Y como es que tienes su número?-dijo celoso Fudou.

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice si se fueron a las 9 y algo, y ya son casi las 11:30! y el numero me lo paso Teto-san-dijo aun mas desesperado y un poco nervioso a la hora de decir lo del cel.

-Cálmate cabeza de helado- dijo Nagumo ya fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo.

-Si mira por allá-dijo Suzuno señalando la entrada donde todos los chicos iban entrando.

Tan solo ver que llegaban fueron con ellos para saber la razón por la cual se habían ido sin decir nada.

-¿Que paso?,¿porque se fueron?, ¿por que Karin esta con tigo?- dijo Midorikawa antes que los otros 2 dijeran lo mismo.

-Es un secreto, ¿verdad Rafael?-dijo Teto a su amigo.

-Sii...- dijo nervioso por no entender muy bien a Teto.

-¡Pasame a Karin, yo la llevo a su cuarto!- le exigió Midorikawa tomando casi a karin pero Genda se movió para que no la agarrada.

-No está bien, yo me la puedo llevar- dijo Genda relajado para no despertar a Karin.

-No, me la llevo yo al ser su hermano- dijo otra vez tratando de tomarla pero no pudo, asi que se enojo y fue un poco impaciente y lo tomó de la camiseta sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud.

-Oigan chicos, no peleen, despertaran a karin-chan- dijo Haruna tratando de calmar a los dos.

-Midorikawa tranquilízate, él se puede llevar a Karin- dijo Hiroto poniéndole una mano en su hombro haciendo que este soltara a Genda.

-Esta bien, lo siento Genda-san, solo que me preocupe por mi imoto-san- dijo Midorikawa relajado y avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer.

-No descuida- dijo Genda amablemente para no causar mas pelea.

Rafael los miro y también miró a los otro 2 que estaban por así decirlos celosos y que también esos dos querían pelear por llevarla pero no podían, a si que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Pues ninguno de los dos, me la llevo yo al ser su mejor amigo- dijo Rafael y le quitó a karin de la espalda de Genda y la cargo estilo princesa causando los celos de todos mientras este sonreía triunfantemente.

- **(eso no es justo)** -pensaron algunos al ver lo que hacia el oji-verde.

-Bueno chicos, vamonos a dormir antes que el entrenador se de cuenta y nos de entrenamiento doble-dijo Teto asustando a algunos -mañana te diré tu castigo Fuyuka-chan- dijo Teto y entró al edificio sin despedirse seguido de Rafael que la siguió hasta llegar al cuarto de la pelinegra.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo y yo me voy-dijo Rafael dejando a Karin en la cama con cuidado y cobijando la y poniéndole unos peluches sabiendo que si no se los ponía iba a sufrir toda la noche con frío.

-Dan-san, ikanaide (no te vallas)-dijo Karin sollozando mientras dormía y extendía la mano tratando de alcanzar algo.

Rafael se sorprendió por lo que decía pero no entendía quién era ese tal Dan, se acercó de nuevo a ella y tomo su mano y acarició su corto cabello protectoramente mientras el sonreía.

-Nadie se irá- dijo para tranquilizarla y esta se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar volviendo a la normalidad y sonriendo a si que Rafael suspiro.

-¿Hasta cuándo me dirás tus secretos Karin?-dijo y la soltó un poco triste y salió del cuarto de la pelinegra encontrándose con Fudou y Fubuki en la entrada.

-¿Que hicieron en la noche cuando se fueron?- pregunto enojado Fudou queriendo saber lo que pasó y porque Genda la traía cargando.

-Ya te lo dijimos, SE-CRE-TO-dijo Rafael caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Entonces por qué Genda traía a Karin cargando mientras ella dormía?- pregunto Fubuki inquieto pero tranquilo.

-Que, ¿acaso están celosos?-dijo Rafael con una sonrisa picareña causando el sonrojo de los dos.

-No-negaron los dos.

-Solo queremos saber porque ella venía dormirá- dijo Fudou con la cara aun lado para que evitaran ver su sonrojo.

-Se canso cuando salíamos de una casa embrujada y Genda se ofreció a llevarla-dijo Rafael mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Una casa embrujada?- dijo sorprendido Fubuki a lo que Rafael asistió.

-¿Pero por que solo iban ustedes y no nos invitaron?- preguntó Fudou enojado al saber que no lo invitaron y a el si.

-No se, pregúntale a Karin cuando despierte- dijo Rafael entrando a su cuarto y se paró en la puerta para ver a eso dos.

-¿Y porque a ella?- pregunto Fabuki.

-Porque ella organizo esto en secreto junto a las chicas, pero si me disculpan, quiero irme a dormir- dijo y sin pensarlo cerró la puerta dejando a los dos con muchas preguntas por lo cual no los invitaron a ellos, pero no solo eso, también habían escuchado la pequeña conversación que escucharon en el cuarto de Karin teniéndole más preguntas.

¿Si el era uno de sus mejores amigos, porque todavía no le había contado nada sobre sus secretos? y además ¿quién era ese tal Dan por la cual lloraba Karin dormida?.

Esos los entristeció al pensar que ella ya había tenido a alguien a su lado y ellos no serían correspondido, pero, no se quedarían parados y descubrirán esos secretos y serían correspondidos a cualquier costo.

Se llenaron de determinación y se pusieron un objetivo para conquistar a la pelinegra, la chica que conquisto sus corazones tan solos saludarlos y a la primera vista.

Los dos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

-Ya levántate-dijo Teto lanzándole a karin un balde de agua a la cama.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?-le pregunto Karin despertando asustara y empapara.

-Pues que mas, te levanto- dijo Teto con simple simpleza haciendo que karin se enoje y vea su celular para ver la hora.

-¡Pero si son las 8:30 de la mañana!-dijo enojara Karin.

-Si,¿y que?-

-¿Y que?, en serio, me levantas con un balde de agua fría y dices: ¿y que?, me pudiste a ver levantado con un simple levántate ya o me movías y ya- dijo karin enojara pero no enojara sacando el aura de Yukari pero ese enojo Yukari lo consumía aunque ni ella y Karin quisieran.

-Eso hice pero me terminaste dando una patada y un golpe en la cabeza- dijo Teto señalando las heridas.

-Jejejeje- se rio nerviosa Karin.

-Nada de tus risitas que te merecías muy bien esa balde de agua- dijo Teto con el balde en mano.

-Si bueno, pero sabes que cuando estoy dormida puedo hacer cualquier cosa-

-La culpa la tiene Yukari, lo se, ella cuida de tu cuerpo cuando estás dormida pero que también que no se pase, Yu tiene mucha fuerza- se quejó Teto.

- _ ***Como si yo también quisiera esa fuerza-**_ dijo Yukari apareciendo de nuevo en medio de ellas pero solo Karin a podía ver.

-Como te odio Yukari- dijo Karin pero Teto no entendía a si que pregunto:

-¿Acaso estas hablando con ella o estas en tu mundo interior?-le pregunto.

-No, ella esta aquí, desde ayer puede salir de mi-dijo Karin con seriedad.

-¿En serio?, ¿como es ella?,¿porque no la veo?,¿ella me puede ver?, ¿puedo hablar con ella de nuevo?-dijo rapido Teto que revolvió a Karin.

-Wo,woow, una por una, déjame responderte poco a poquito. si, tu ya la conoces pero esta ves tiene el cabello negro a qui pero recuerda que en mi mundo es casi como un hollow, ella definitivamente de ve, y no puedes hablar con ella-

-Moooo que mala- hizo puchero

-No soy mala, si quieres hablar con ella tienes que meterte en mi mundo interior y para eso se gasta mucha energía que me puede dejar inconsciente casi 2 día y Yukari tomaría el control, y eso es lo que no quiero- dijo Karin moviéndose de una lado a otro.

-Ya,ya, no es para que seas tan dramática, pero cámbiate de ropa si es que no te quieres enfermar-

-Desde cuando de te preocupas de que me enferme, pero sabes que no me enfermo tan fácilmente, una persona no se puede enfermar al estar mojada, se enferma más cuando hay mucha gente enferma juntas en un solo lugar-dijo Karin pensando en lo que leyó alguna vez y lo que escucho de Nicole.

-¿Porque siempre estas diciendo cosas científicas? sabes que me no me gusta cuando dices esas cosas científicas-dijo Teto.

-Lo se pero no lo puedo evitar, pero derivas de aprender o al menos estudiar-

-Nunca, es muy cansado estar leyendo o ponerle atención al maestro, si Pozos es estricto, de todos modos no hago nada-dijo Teto, se acostó en la cama moco aburrida- ¡Waaa... esta mojara la cama!- se levantó rápido de la cama mientras se tocaba la espalda mojada.

-Y quien es la responsable de que mi cama este así-dijo Karin enojara.

-pues tu,¿te estas haciendo de la cama de nuevo?-dijo Teto y le saco una venita en la frente.

- _ **(¡Jajajajajajaja...!)-**_ se empezó a reír Yukari a carcajadas que hasta se tomaba el estómago y lloraba de la risa.

-Maldita idiota, obviamente no, fuiste tu a la hora de mojarse con ese balde de agua que tienes en la mano-frunció el ceño enojada mientras le gritaba a Teto por lo bobo que era Teto.

-¿Que? yo no fui- dijo y lanzó el bote por la ventana.

-¡Auch!-se escuchó desde abajo.

-Yo no fui-dijo de nuevo Teto a Karin.

-Ni yo-dijo de la misma forma.

-Ni una sola palabra a nadie-dijo Teto amenazandola con el dedo.

-No se de que abras, ¿que paso?- dijo Karin haciéndose como si no supiera nada.

-Eso mi niña, estás aprendiendo muy bien el cómo mentir como mamá-dijo Teto llorando lagrimas falsas como si estuvieras orgullosa de Karin.

-Mientras no nos castiguen fingiré que no a pasado nada-

-Mas te vale porque siempre te terminas disculpando o terminas diciendo la verdad-dijo Teto y frunció de nuevo la cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se empezó a disculpar Karin mientras parecía que quería entrar a su modo emo de nuevo.

-¡No entras a tu modo emo!-grito Teto asustando a Karin que regresó a la normalidad.

-No tienes que gritarme baka-Teto-dijo mientras se tapaba las orejas un poco adolorida.

-jejeje bueno, sabes que solo lo hace para que no entres a tu estado emo, mejor cámbiate para bajar a desayunar-dijo Teto saliendo del cuarto.

-Si mama-dijo riendo Karin.

-Te escuche- le dijo Teto desde el otro lado.

-Lo sé- le dijo Karin.

Después de eso karin tuvo que cambiar las sábanas de su cama cambiándose con unas que tenía en su closet, se fue a bañar y salió vestida con algo sencillo, un Short blanco y una camiseta de manga corta azul celeste.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo Karin llegando a la cocina donde se encontraban todas haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijeron todas.

Karin tomó un mandil y empezó a ayudar a hacer el desayuno, haciendo lo mismo que todos los días, ayudar a Natsumi a escondidas.

-¿Donde esta Teto?- pregunto Karin buscando a su mejor amiga.

-Fue a despertar a los demás- dijo Haruna.

-También la habíamos mandado a levantarte ¿pero no se porqué tardaste en llegar?-dijo Aki.

-Es una larga historia, pero por si acaso hay que tener hielo si es que Teto hizo alguna broma, otra vez-dijo Karin viendo que la presencia de los chicos era un poco, como decirlo, doloroso lastimados, enojaros, neee pues sepa.

-No creo que Teto-chan haga esas cosas- dijo Fuyuka.

-Jajaja eso ya veremos cuando te de tu castigo- dijo Karin pensando en todo lo malo que le puede hacer a Fuyuka. todas se asustaron al pensar también de lo que sería capaz Teto.

-Bueno, ella no es tan mala si come un buen desayuno-dijo Karin pensando aliviando a todas.

Siguieron haciendo le desayuno para todo el equipo, los primeros en bajar fueron Teto con una sonrisa triunfadora que daba una muy mala espina, luego bajo Rafael cansado y empezó con sus tonterías desde muy temprano molestando a Fuyuka y Karin.

A todas se les hacía extraño que ninguno bajara a si que preguntaron.

-¿Teto-san, por que los chicos no bajan?- pregunto Aki preocupara por todos, pero en especial por un castaño.

-¿Si los despertaste?- ahora fue Natsumi quien preguntó, ella no quería que la comida que hizo por ella para sus amigos se enfriada.

-Claro que si, solo se están bañando- dijo Teto aun con esa sonrisa triunfadora, pero la única diferencia es que tenia un poco de burla que hace un rato.

-No es muy temprano pera que se bañe- pregunto Haruna pensando- ellos a beses se bañan antes, pero no todos-

-Usualmente se bañan después del entrenamiento matutino- dijo Fuyuka poniendo una mano cerca de su pecho como siempre lo hace cuando esta preocupara.

-Jejeje, pero ya verán cual es la razón- rió Teto esperando que llegara alguno, y casi enseguida entró Midorikawa.

-Buenos dí- dijo entrando pero al ver a Teto se callo y se escondió detrás de su hermana-¡Alejen a ese demonio de mi!-dijo aterrado apuntando a Teto.

-¿Pero que? espera onii-san, ¿por qué tan asustado por Teto?-dijo Karin sin entender pero luego de pensar en lo que dijo Teto y su actitud y su sonrisa triunfadora por fin entendió- ¿Que hizo Teto?- le pregunto a Midorikawa.

-Esa demonio vino a mi cuarto y además de despertarme de una buena forma fue todo lo contrario, llego me lanzó un balde de agua y cuando fui al baño me callo un montón de plumas- dijo Midorikawa.

-¿En serio hizo eso?- se preguntó a sí misma Aki.

-Si lo hice, pero como no tenía mucho pegamento o miel escogí el agua, o si no seria mucho mejor la broma- dijo Teto riendo.

-ahí Teto, entonces ¿hiciste lo mismo a todos?- pregunto Karin sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Obviamente no, a unos sí le hice lo mismo pero a otros no, a unos los envolví en pegamento y les eche plumas, a otros le plástico a la puerta y a la tapa del escusado, a otros le puse crema batida y a otros le ralle la cara con un plumón permanente-dijo contando cada broma o maldad que hice- y a unos no le pude hacer nada- se deprimió en eso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rika, unas de las que están ahí desde el principio pero solo estaba callada.

-por que estaban ya despiertos. dijo como si nada y un poco enojara en sus palabras- aunque a algunos no lo encontré en la cama, al parecer se despertaron tempranos y salieron a correr-

-Bueno Teto, al parecer no le hiciste nada a Rafael, ¿o si?-pregunto Reina.

-No pude hacer nada, ese se movía a todas partes y si la hacía algo no alcanzaría para los demás-dijo Teto recordando cómo trataba de rayarle la cara, ponerle algo parecido a popo en la mano, chantilly y entre otras cosas hasta que se rindió y lo despertó como a toda una persona normal .

-Tu nunca cambias Teto- dijo cansada Karin.

-Y nunca cambiare-dijo con gran orgullo sobre ella misma.

Unas empezaron a reír por Teto pero entre un gran enojo por parte de Karin, pero qué podía hacer ella, si su amiga ya era así no la podía cambiar por nada del mundo.

-¿Quien lanzó esta cubeta desde la ventana?-dijo Akion apareciendo en la puerta con un balde que conocía muy bien Karin y Teto, este tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y como lo decía su cara, estaba muy molesto que parecía que iba a matar a alguien con la mirada.

-Ni idea-negó por completo Teto que fue ella.

-Que extraño, pero si esa es la cubeta que utilizastes para mogarme-dijo Midorikawa arruinando todo.

Teto le iba a decir que se callara pero de la nada sintió un gran escalofrío en la espada, se volteo aterrada y vio a un folesto fudou sacando casi casi llamas por los ojos y boca.

-Ohh.. con que fuistes tu-dijo akion con una voz aterradora que asusto a mas de uno.

-Eh...Ettooo... yo nunca... no fue mi intención Fudou-san-dijo Teto nerviosa tratando de salir de esta.

-Y no fue tu intención lanzarla por la ventana-dijo más enojado aún.

-Bueno, si, pero nunca pensé que te iva caer a ti-dijo nerviosa aun tratando de salir de eso.

-Oh... bueno te regreso tu mal...-iba a seguir fudou, el ya se estaba poniendo en posición para lanzar el bote pero alguien le sujetó la mano.

Era una mano suave y pequeña, pero se notaba que esa mano estaba furiosas y a la vez apenada, volteo un poco para ver a la persona, estaba furioso a que alguien lo detuviera pero al ver a la persona se sorprendió.

-Nunca, nunca perdonaré a alguien que lastime a mi mejor y unica mejor amiga-dijo Karin aun sosteniendo la mano de fudou, la apretó un poco para que lo dejará, su cara no se veían sus ojos y su tupé tapaba una gran parte de su cara-Si se lo ibas a regresar que sea de una buena forma y luego hablaremos sobre lo que pasó-dijo Karin con una voz cortara y oscura.

-Es...esta bien-dijo y bajó la mano, aún enojado, pero a la vez apenado,el no quería que una de las únicas chicas que habían tomado su atención lo odiase- lo siento-se disculpó y soltó el balde.

-Esta bien, ya no importa Akion-kun-dijo Karin, a lo dicho levanto la cara y tenia un sonrisa, una sonrisa que lo sorprendió e hizo que se sonrojara junto a unos otros que habían llegado justo a tiempo a ver el espectaculo.

-Pero pienso que no es justo que solo Akion-kun se disculpe, ¿verdad Teto?-dijo Karin con una mirada amenazadora hacia Teto.

-Mmm...- inflo los cachetes como una niña encaprichada pero luego dejó salir un suspiro- Esta bien, lo siento- dijo un poco sonrojara y evitando las miradas de los demás.

-Te faltan otras disculpas-dijo señalando a los chicos que ya estaban todos, unos no entendían pero los demas solo esperaban la disculpa.

-Ok, lo siento chicos, solo me queria divertir haciendo bromas-dijo como la última vez, evitando la miradas de ella.

Lo chicos sonrieron al ver que la disculpa era sincera y unos se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-Aceptamos tus disculpas-dijo Kabeyama que era unos de los que lo estaban abrazando.

-Y abramos por todos los que caímos en tus bromas-dijo kurimatsu de igual forma que abrazaba a Teto.

-Jejeje- rio Teto sin saber qué hacer, pero por otro lado Sakuma estaba medio celoso, pero no sabia porque.

Mientras eso pasaba Karin se dispuso a hablar con Fudou.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con un sonrojo en su mejillas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?-preguntó, no sabía lo que pasaba pero quería saber.

-Por mi actitud y por amenazaste de tal manera-dijo apenada.

-Pero, no lo hicistes a mal-

-Si, bueno, solo no soporto ver que se peleen mis amigos o alguien trate de lastimar a Teto-Dijo karin con una pequeña sonrisa que fue desapareciendo después de un momento y se puso seria-Ella me salvó la vida y es mi mejor amiga, si alguien la tratase de lastimas o matarla, yo me pondré en medio y la salvaré aun pierda la vida-dijo Karin.

Fudou se sorprendió por lo que decía, tal vez si aprecia demasiado a Teto, pero llegar a tal punto de sacrificarse por ella, eso era ir muy al extremo o exagerar, y sobre que ella salvó su vida, pues, tal vez solo por que la salvó de una vida antisocial o algo parecido, pero qué importa, eso no es lo importante ahora y más con el chichón que tenía.

-¡Auch!-se quejo Foduo por el dolor del chichón que estaba sangrando un poco.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería-dijo Karin de nuevo con su sonrisa y le extendía la mano para que la tomara.

Este dudoso se sonrojo y volteo la cara para que no mirada su cara y tomo la mano de Karin, era pequeña y suave pero cálida.

Está feliz empezó a llevar a Fudou hacia la enfermería para ayudarlo, después de todo fue también su culpa el que esté de ese estado.

Y no muy lejos de hay Fubuki, Genda y Midorikawa veían la escena con celos, unos no sabían porque pero tenían celos y Teto que lo noto se empezó a reír y los demás sin rendir y pensando que era por otra cosa también empezaron a reír.

-Estoy segura que el botiquín de emergencias estaba por aquí-dijo Karin buscando por los cajones el botiquín y fudou solo observaba sentado en la camilla mientras se sostenía la cabeza con un trapo.

-¡oh! ya la encontré-dijo cuando lo encontró detrás de unas cajas de medicina, camino hacia Fudou, puso la caja aun lado de él y busco lo que necesitaba, unas curitas, vendas por si acaso y pomada para la hinchazón y dolor, lo tomó y se puso al frente de él.

-A ver, quítate el trapo por favor- le dijo con tranquilidad y este solo asintió y se lo quito.

Ella al ser un poco más pequeña tomó su cabeza para bajarla y observar mejor, empezó a ver qué es lo que tenía y vio que solo era el chichón y una pequeña lastimada, así que con la pomada que tenía en las manos tomó un poco y la acerco un poco a la cabeza de Fudou para tener cuidado.

-¡Auch!-se quejo al sentir un poco los dedos de Karin.

-Lo-lo siento Akio-san-se disculpo un poco apenada.

-No, esta bien, solo sigue con lo que estás haciendo-dijo serio pero aún tenía ese sonrojo que no se notaba al tener la cabeza agachada.

Karin solo asintio y siguio con lo que estaba haciendo, le brotó con cuidado la pomada para que no se quejara mucho, siguió hasta que esté bien y vio que se desinflamo un mucho el chico al instante, pensando en dos cosas.

Una, que Lala-sama está cumpliendo su deseo o dos, que la pomara era muy buena.

Ya al terminar solo tomo unas curitas y se lo puso para que no se infectaran.

-Bueno, ya está-dijo esta y dejo que Fudou subiera la mirada de nuevo.

Los dos se toparon con la mirada quedándose vendo uno al otro.

Fudou miraba los hermosos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche misma, con ese pequeño toque de brillo y Karin no dejaba de ver los ojos de Fudou, se le hacían hermosos, amenazadores pero en ese momento no se veían de esa forma, sino tiernos, como si quisiera saber mas de ella y su hermoso color verde oscuro que intimidan a cualquiera.

Karin se sentía un poco nerviosas y parecía que si no paraba iba a suceder algo más que no quisiera ella.

-Ah...Ah, creo que si no nos apuramos no vamos a alcanzar a desayunar Akio-kun-dijo nerviosas separándose y acomodando las cosas que saco.

-Si es cierto-dijo este de la misma forma **-(Rallos, ¿por qué tuvo que romper ese hermoso momento?)-** pensó enfadado Fudou al pensar que la podía besar.

Karin termino de guardar las cosas en su lugar y salió junto a Fudou rumbo hacia el comedor, el camino era silencioso, cara quien pensando en sus cosas.

 **-(¿Por qué me quede viendo sus ojos?¿Por que sentí mi cara arder?)-** Pensaba Karin de un momento a otro **-(no esto no tiene que estar pasando, si tiene que ser que me está enfermando por culpa de Teto, si tiene que ser eso, no puede ser que me este enamorando de Akion-Kun, el es un buen amigo y yo solo estoy a aqui para cumplir una mision, despues de eso ellos nos olvidaran y seguida todo con normalidad y disfrutare de esa nueva temporada que iba a salir el año que viene de Inazum)-** Pensaba Karin sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado al comedor.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya no había nada de comida, y se figo que en donde se sentaba Teto había una torre gigante de platos con resto de comida del desayuno.

-¡TETO!-dijo Karin enojara, apretando un puño y a su alrededor salió fuego de lo muy enojada que estaba.

-Repito, ese pan francés que haces estaba exquisito-dijo Teto chupandose los dedos.

-MALDITA, ¿TE COMISTES TODO EL DESAYUNO Y NO ME DEJASTES?-

-Mmm... dejame pensar, Mmm... Nop, no lo comimos todo- dijo Teto mientras se recargaba en la silla.

Karin ya iva a quejarse pero Aki la paro.

-Descuida Karin, les paratamos sus desayunos a ustedes dos, no es para que te molestes- dijo Aki junto a Haruna y Fuyupe que sostenían dos pratos, uno cada una, y en cada uno de ellos tenía 3 panes franceses, con fruta y un poco de arroz.

-¡Oh! son las mejores chicas-dijo con un llanto exagerado y tomó uno de los platos y se fue a sentar seguido de Fudou que se sentó aun lado de ella.

Le echaron miel de maple y se lo comieron tranquilamente mientras eran observados.

Karin los comía con una sonrisa y Fudou solo comía tranquilo mientras se reía de Karin por su actitud tan infantil con el desayuno.

Todos los demás se rieron por la misma forma.

Teto se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia Fuyuka y le dijo:

-Tu ven un momentito, ya tengo tu castigo Fuyuka-chan-dijo de una forma macabra que solo escucho Fuyuka y la siguio con miedo.

Algo en esto sabía que no iba a salir viva o humillada para toda su vida.

 _ **Continuará**_...

* * *

 **Autora:¡WOOOO! la termine.  
**

 **Yukari: Ya era hora.**

 **Teto: A esto le falta más.**

 **Autora: lo siento pero uno que otro pedazo se me borro y me costó trabajo recuperarlos y luego se me iva la inspiración para continuar tanto en esta historia como en las otras dos que estoy trabajando.**

 **Karin: la de "Una aventura mafiosa" y "Misión imposible"?**

 **Autora: si esas, ya casi termino el capítulo de Misión imposible y te dije que era un secreto sobre el otro fic, ese esta en Wattpad.**

 **Karin: gomen.**

 **Autora: bueno, no importa, tambien les dire sobre mi gran ausencia, primero la escuela que no me dejó para nada continuar, luego me fui a un campamento por dos semanas y sin computadora o celular y tres estoy trabajando toda la tarde, es un trabajo de tiempo completo a si que es cansado.**

 **Yukari: y estuvo durmiendo todo el tiempo.**

 **Autora:Calla y ahora las preguntas.**

- **¿Como se pudo separar Yukari de Karin?**

 **-¿Por que estan floja para observar a la gente?**

 **-¿Será verdad que Karin llego tarde por andar dibujando?**

 **-¿Cuantos chicos estan enamorados de Karin?**

 **-¿Cuales son los secretos que no quiere contar Karin?**

 **-¿Quién es Dan y que tan importante es para Karin?**

 **-¿Sera que aqui si hay AkixEndo?**

 **-¿Por que es tan bromista Teto?**

 **-¿A que se refiere a que Teto salvó la vida de Karin?**

 **-¿Rafael está enamorado de Karin o de Fuyuka?**

 **-¿Yukari no dejará de ser tan mala?**

 **-¿Cuales eran las intenciones de Fudou a la hora de estarla observando?**

 **-¿Aparecerán más fantasmas?**

 **-¿Los ojos de Fudou no dejarán de ser tan hermosos y lindos?**

 **-¿habrá más enamorados?**

 **Karin:Esto y muchos más en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Autora:Por favor comenten y dejen su reviews si es que les gusto, si no me dicen no tendré las ganas para continuar esta historia.**

 **Teto: y yo no quiero desaparecer.**

 **Yukari: bueno, Gracias por leer este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Todas: adios y asta la proxima.**


End file.
